


Decades Dance

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Unrequited love was painful. To have to endure it from two people was something else. Loving two super soldiers that didn’t return your feelings was agony but what if they did? Events unfold when Tony plans to throw a party for every decade Bucky and Steve missed out on.





	1. The 50's

Unrequited love had been written about for centuries, it’s been the focus of so many art forms as one of the most painful feelings in the world. That was something you could most definitely relate to, only for you it was worse; see you weren’t just in love with one man who didn’t love you back, you were in love with two. You couldn’t really be blamed, anyone would be crazy not to fall for Bucky and Steve; Steve who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, who commanded the Avengers with finesse but remained that Brooklyn kid at heart and then there was Bucky who had suffered the most inhumane atrocities the world had ever seen and still managed to be one of the most caring gentlemen you had ever met. You loved them both for their similarities and their differences and nothing confused you more. Not to mention, they both looked like they were crafted by Gods.

It was hard, living in such close quarters to them and not being able to do anything about it. Whenever you saw Steve lounging on the sofa during movie nigh you wanted nothing more than to burrow into his side whilst he drew you in, wrapping you in his strong arms. When Bucky was cooking his infamous carbonara that every avenger loved, you wanted nothing more than to wrap your arms around his midriff, press kisses on to his back before getting stuck in and helping him. You realised quickly that your feelings weren’t diminishing anytime soon, for either of them, and that’s what made up your mind for you. You wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ – pursue either of them, to date one and still have feelings for the other was unfair, they both deserved someone who had their whole attention, their whole heart.

At one point, you thought maybe they reciprocated your feelings, you’d been their best friend for so long that when you started to push gently on the boundaries with them, neither of them said anything – in fact it appeared they welcomed it – and you had to remind yourself that you couldn’t have either. It just wasn’t fair, especially if they both did feel the same way, there was no way you could put yourself between Steve and Bucky. They’d been through so much to get back to each other, you couldn’t mess that up with your silly feelings. Their friendship had spanned decades and you made damn sure it wasn’t going to end because of you, and so you started to pull away – no matter how much it hurt you.  

You hadn’t spent any real time with them in months, not the way you used to. You, Bucky, and Steve used to be inseparable; watching movies together, training, hell – they even went shopping with you. You were content just to be together, Steve sketching in his art pad, you cuddled into his side reading whilst Bucky wrote in his journal, his head in your lap. Of course, there were the hard times too, nightmares plagued both Bucky and Steve but in very separate ways; Bucky would wake in a cold sweat, screaming until his throat was raw and you would come running in, he always needed to be held, cradled against you as you reminded him that he wasn’t there anymore, that HYDRA couldn’t get to him and of the freedom he gained. Steve was a different story; there was no screaming, no sweats, just your door softly opening and his broken voice calling out for you. He would crawl into your bed and feel the need to have you in his arms, he often dreamt of Bucky falling and what happened after and in typical Steve Rogers style he blamed himself. You could have sworn they were as bad as each other with the amount of guilt they carried for things out of their control. You would stay awake, fingers drawing senseless patterns on his chest as he held you close, not willing to let his quilt-ridden thoughts take over him as you murmured sweet nothings to him, his mind breaking away from everything until his breathing deepened and you knew he had fallen asleep.

It pained you how little you saw of them anymore but you knew it was for the best, you couldn’t keep hurting yourself like that and you’d never forgive yourself if you hurt either of them too. Knowing it was for the best didn’t ease the sting in your heart when you turned down their offers to hang out and spend time together, and when the screams of your name stopped from Bucky and Steve ceased to crawl into your bed any more you were never more sure that this is what true heart break was.

You had been in a permanent state of gloom since you had severed your relationship with both men and so when Tony’s ‘ingenious’ plan came around you had no quarrels. Tony was more than aware of the time that Steve and Bucky had missed, making the most jokes of their age in the group, and planned to update their knowledge the best way he knew how. Parties. He was planning on throwing a decade-themed party until they were both caught up on popular culture of the time; guests would dress in clothes from the era, the music would match, and there would be references to every significant event that happened at the time to help educate them. Tony called it ‘a crash course in history the best way possible’, you didn’t care – a Tony Stark party meant one thing: alcohol and plenty of it.

The night of the first party came and you were excited, you always loved the fashion from the fifties and you were in dire need to get blind drunk to forget about two certain super soldiers. Putting on a final coat of cherry red lipstick, you blotted your lips and examined the finished outfit in the mirror. Your hair was curled elegantly, framing your face and making your cheekbones stand out, your dress was iconic; the white halter neck from The Seven Year Itch worn by none other than Marilyn Monroe. The silk material felt amazing, caressing your skin with every movement you made and the low-cut v of the neckline brought enough emphasis to your breasts to make them look amazing. Overall: you looked killer. Too bad you weren’t there to impress anyone but yourself with how many shots you could down without dying.

A knock on the door brought you out of your contemplations and it opened to reveal Nat and Wanda, both looking amazing. Wanda had gone for a more generic look of the fifties, the vintage circle dress complete with petticoats making her look the part, Nat dressing similar with a sheath dress that accentuated her curves, both looking stunning.

“Wow Y/N, you look gorgeous,” Wanda breathed out, eyes widening at your appearance.

“Yeah you look hot. Not trying to impress any one, are you?” Nat asked with a mischievous lilt to her voice, of course Nat knew of your feelings and she thought you were stupid for not doing anything about it.

“Of course not, you both look great by the way,” You changed the subject quickly, grabbing your purse before heading towards the door, “Shall we ladies?”

You headed down in the elevator together, the sounds of Nat King Cole getting louder the further down you got until the doors opened into the lounge revealing the party. You had to give it to Tony, he’d really out-done himself, there were pictures and posters of all the major events to have happened throughout the decade, of course Tony would consider the first playboy magazine to be a major event. There were small screens dotted around playing important news clips and infamous film scenes but the sounds coming from them were drowned out by the music from overhead. Everybody looked incredibly, there were no half-assed costumes in sight and the make shift dance floor looked like a rippling sea of colourful skirts twirling around dancing legs.

You all made your way to the bar ordering a drink when your eyes landed on Bucky and Steve and _God damn it_ you wished you’d never seen them. They looked unreasonably good. Steve was dressed in a shirt that clung to his every muscle so much you were scared it would tear in two when he moved, surprisingly your eyes didn’t linger on his bulging arms but on the suspenders that drew over his shoulders clipping onto his pants, your mind played imaged of you pulling him down by his suspenders, crushing your lips against his in a frantic kiss. You shook your head of the thoughts, eyes wandering to Bucky by his side but that wasn’t a safer option. Bucky had gone for a greaser look, channelling James Dean impeccably. His hair was slicked back and the leather jacket he wore made your thighs clench as you pictured running your fingers through his perfectly styled hair whilst he pushed you against a wall, lips attacking yours. Coming out of your haze, you noticed Steve and Bucky both had their eyes on you, small smirks on the faces and you knew you’d been caught. You shot them both a tight smile before quickly turning back to the bar, missing the saddened look on their faces as your turned away from them.

You chatted with Wanda and Nat some more, sipping on your drink deciding to pace yourself or you’d never see the end of the night; soon Wanda went off to talk with vision whilst Nat was on the dancefloor with Clint and you were aimlessly walking around the room, taking in all of it. Your eyes roamed around the room, smiling as they passed your friends who all seemed to be having a good time but you froze as your eyes fell on Bucky who was propped against the bar, chatting up a pretty red-head who was getting very handsy indeed. You had no right to be jealous or sad, Bucky wasn’t yours you knew that, unfortunately your heart didn’t care about logic. Whether you were with him or not you still loved him and seeing him show such blatant affection to another girl was soul crushing. You spun quickly on your heel, not wanting to watch the scene play out in front of you like your own hellish nightmare any longer, smacking straight into the wall of muscle behind you. Large hands wrapped around your back, calloused skin sending sparks through you at the contact on the bare skin. You knew who it was immediately without having to look up, you’d recognise his touch anywhere.

Steve pulled back up to your feet, blue eyes shining with worry as he peered down at you, his hands not moving on your back. Your previous distress melted away when you looked at Steve, a familiar sense of peace overpowering it that seemed to always be the case when you were around him. This was the closest you’d been to him and weeks and you forgot how much your body ached for even the simplest of touches.

“Are you alright Y/N?” Steve asked, concern evident in his voice as per usual with him. Your problems were Steve’s problems and this applied to everyone he met. You constantly worried that the man had too much on his plate, not giving himself time to mull over his own concerns.

You smiled up at him, revelling in the smile that spread across his face in response and shook your head, “I’m fine Steve, thanks for the save though.”

His deep chuckle made you weak in the knees and you fought against the blush that was threating to paint your cheeks, “You look beautiful Doll, this dress really is something.”

This time you really couldn’t prevent the heat from burning on your cheeks, the deep timbre of his voice affecting you more than it should but you pushed away the devious thoughts coming springing to your mind and focused on the man in front of you once more, “Thanks Steve, you look great too. Are you enjoying the party?”

“Honestly, yeah,” He let out a small snort of disbelief, “I can’ believe I’m saying this but I think Tony actually had a good idea here, I’m picking stuff up quick, just don’t tell him – the guys egos big enough.”

You and Steve shared a genuine laugh and it was as though nothing had changed, like you hadn’t been avoiding him for so long without even giving him a reason. It thrilled you and scared you just how easy it was to fall back into him as if nothing had happened. “I haven’t seen you around for a while,” Steve murmured, he sounded so small, so vulnerable, and your heart broke thinking about how much you must have hurt him.

“Yeah, sorry I’ve just been really busy lately,” You knew you were lying, he knew you were lying – hell anyone who’d never met you would have known you were lying it sounded so forced. The was an awkward pause before Steve asked you if you wanted a drink, not wanting you to leave him after so long of not being with each other. You ultimately agreed, the need to spent time with him far out weighing any thoughts of protection running through your mind. _It’s just a drink, maybe a dance, what’s the worst that can happen?_

A couple of hours later, you were wiping tears from your eyes, leaning against Steve for support as you clutched your stomach, trying to control the endless laughter erupting from you at one of Steve’s stories from his past. This man was a world of trouble and you could only imagine the details he was leaving out. You spend the whole night by Steve’s side and he seemed thrilled by it, the grin on his face not once diminishing; you had a couple of drinks (not nearly as many as you were planning on drinking but you didn’t feel so empty when you were with Steve), you danced together, he told you the most ridiculous stories from his past and even more recent ones and you filled him in on what you’d been up to the months you’d spent apart.

The party died down and you decided to call it a night feeling so much better having spent so much time with Steve you walked with a bounce in your step, the weight of your loneliness forgotten as if you’d never separated yourself from them. Steve asked to walk you to your room, an offer you happily accepted and for some unknown reason nerves racked your body. Opening your door, you lingered in the doorway for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“Well, thanks for walking me back,” You felt unsure of yourself, a heavy tension settling between you that you couldn’t quite distinguish. You rubbed your hands together trying to give them something to do to battle to anxiety, Steve’s beautiful blue eyes tracing the details of your face and making you even more nervous.

“It’s no problem,” His voice was deep, deeper than you ever heard it and it sent a spike of arousal through you when you thought of that voice murmuring dirty things into your ear. You stood staring at you, the tension between you mounting until Steve’s tongue came out to wet his bottom lip, igniting the tension like a match to gasoline.

You moved to grip the back of Steve’s neck pressing you lips to his in a frantic kiss, his own hands landing on your waist, gripping you tight and pulling you flush against his chest. It was a battle of teeth and tongues in a near bruising kiss as Steve started to walk you backwards into the room, kicking the door shut with one foot. The sound of the lock clicking in place seemed to pull Steve out of the frenzied trance you had both been in and he pulled his lips away from yours but kept you close to him, not wanting you to leave his grasp. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion and you could tell he was having some sort of internal debate with himself over this, “Y/N?”

His lips brushed against yours as he spoke, his tone soft and confused. “Yeah Steve?”

“What are we doing?” He seemed like he was holding himself back and you thought for a horrifying moment that maybe he didn’t want this, maybe you’d read everything wrong and just made the biggest mistake of your life. You couldn’t prevent the dejected look washing over your face and you tried to pull away but Steve pulled you closer, not letting you move away from him.

“Do you want this?” He asked, eyes searching yours for any sign that you didn’t. You could only nod your head in response but it was enough to set Steve off again. His lips pressed against your again gentler this time, soft lips caressing yours that made you melt against him. His fingers weaved into your hair, pulling your head to the side to deepen the kiss before nibbling on your bottom lip causing you to whimper. Your hands started to wonder, mapping out the scape of his broad chest and landing on those _god damn_ suspenders, gripping the elasticated material and using it to pull him down to you.

_A man should not be allowed to look this good because of suspenders it just isn’t fair!_

Your hands moved to start unbuttoning his shirt as he peppered kisses along the column of your neck, leaving small bites in his wake that were destined to bruise. Steve quickly pushed the suspenders from his shoulders, his shirt hitting the floor seconds later and your mouth fell open. Not only did Steve Rogers look like he was crafted by a God in marble but the sight in front of you: panting, in nothing but pants and suspenders hanging around his waist, you felt your cunt clench with desire at the sight and you couldn’t wait anymore.

Steve walked you backwards until you left your bed at the back of your legs, his hands gliding up your back until he reached the tie of your dress around your neck, deftly undoing the knot whilst his eyes remained locked on yours. The front fell revealing your bare breasts to Steve and he let out a gasp at the sight of the soft mounds of flesh, nipples hardening under his intense gaze. You pulled the dress down your hips, the silky material pooling at your feet leaving you in nothing but your panties and heels. You crawled up the bed, feeling Steve’s stare on your swaying hips the whole time before you reached the pillows at the top, turning to lay back against them. Steve’s eyes were near black, pupils blown with lust as he hastily discarded his pants, toeing his shoes off before moving to hover over you on the bed.

His hands trailed over your soft skin, memorising the feeling under his hands: starting from your breasts, thumbs circling your hardened nipples before gliding down you the side of your stomach, gripping the sides of your panties before tugging them down your legs, discarding them on the floor along with all your other clothes. His fingers danced down the skin of your calves before he pulled your heels from your feet, the thud they made against the floor the only sound penetrating the silence of the room.

For a while neither of you moved, simply taking in the sights before you; you laid across the bed in not a stitch of clothing, legs spread slightly for Steve to kneel between, chest heaving with anticipation as you took in Steve. Steve’s hair had fallen slightly out of its neat styling, no doubt from your fingers that had tugged on his blonde locks as you kissed him feverishly, his cock was already hard curling up to his abs, the tip an angry red desperate to be touched.

Covering your body with his, Steve caged your head in between his bulging arms as his mouth came down to press soft kisses against your jaw, “God, you are stunning.”

Before you could respond his lips pressed against your swollen ones once again causing you to moan into his mouth at the contact. You bucked your hips against his, your wetness coating his length are it slid through your folds, you gasped into his mouth as the swollen tip of his cock nudged against your clit. You hooked a leg over his hip subtly telling him to touch you already and he chuckled into your mouth at your desperation.

“Don’t worry Doll, I’ll take care of you,” Steve muttered against your lips, pressing a finale chaste kiss there before slithering down your body until he reached the apex of your thighs. You leaned up on your elbows at the realisation of what was happening, his breath fanning over your dripping core making you shudder in anticipation.  Steve pressed light kisses down your thighs reaching your pussy before switching thighs and giving the other the same treatment.

Your hips bucked, trying to get him to pay attention to where you needed him and his arm lay across your stomach, pinning your hips to the bed before he peeked up at you, mischievous eyes locking on yours as he licked a stripe from your entrance to your clit. You threw your head back at the contact, eyes clenching shut as you finally felt his tongue tracing along your folds, tasting everything you had to over him. His lips moved to lock tightly around your clit, sucking it between his lips as his tongue traced around the sensitive bud in his mouth; your hands clenched in the sheets beneath you as you released the most inhuman sound.

Pleasure shot through your body as Steve lapped at your pussy like a man starved and you knew you wouldn’t last long under his relentless treatment. Steve moved his other hand down from where it was gripping your thigh, fingers lightly dancing along the sensitive skin of your inner thigh as the muscles twitched under him up to your cunt, coating his fingers in your slick before pushing one digit into you. Once you adjusted to the feeling, he added another leaving you panting on the bed, incoherently begging for more but he understand you just fine, curling his fingers inside of you seeking out your g-spot.

One of your hands gripped your breast, fingers tugging on your nipple as the other weaved through Steve’s short hair, tugging on the strands as he moaned around your clit causing you to cry out at the vibrations shooting through you. Steve’s fingers brushed against your g-spot and you felt the coil in your stomach tightening, you knew you weren’t going to last much longer as he continued suckling on your clit and rubbing the tips of his fingers against your g-spot.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve fuck _please_ , don’t stop baby gonna cum, gonna - _fuck_ ” You spat out, choking on your words as Steve increased the speed of his fingers.

“Come on Y/N, cum for me Doll,” Steve murmured into your pussy. You were done for, the coil in your stomach tightening unbelievably before snapping, your pussy clenching around Steve’s fingers as you rode out your orgasm on his face, pleasure bliss filling every inch of you. Steve eased up the arm clung around your waist to give you more room to move, his mouth drinking everything you had to offer him with the obscenest slurping noises that only served to turn you on more.

Your lay spent on the bed as you came down from your high, Steve licking your pussy clean before pressing kisses up your body until he was once again hovering over you. You felt his weight over you, a comforting feeling a peeked your eyes open to see his face, lips glossy and swollen in a face splitting grin as his eyes shone with glee.

“You feeling ok Doll?” He asked, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

You let out a breathy laugh, still panting lightly from your orgasm, “More than ok Steve, gotta say didn’t expect you to be that good.”

Steve shot you a roguish grin leaning down to whisper in your ear, “Think you can go again baby doll?”

It was then that you felt the heavy weight of Steve’s hard cock on pressing against your thigh and your eyes rolled back at the thought of what he could do with it, you hummed in response pressing kisses along his neck as he gripped his cock, pumping it a few times before lining it up with your core. He looked into your eyes, checking once again you were ok and you smiled in response before pushing slowly into you, filling you to the hilt. Steve growled as he felt your walls finally wrap around his cock, the sound of your mewls in his ear only serving to turn him on more and he had to stop himself from fucking you into the mattress before you’d adjusted to his size.

When you finally adjusted, you bucked your hips against his, a silent plea to move. Steve’s hand moved to grip your hip, keeping you steady as he stated to slowly pump his hips into yours, head falling into your neck as he groaned into your sweat slicked skin. Steve pulled your leg up higher, hitching it over his hip so he could hit even deeper within you, cock reaching new depths of your cunt as your nails clawed at his back when he hit your g-spot, swollen tip grazing it with every thrust of his hips. You were still sensitive from your previous orgasm, pussy still twitching and driving you towards you second sooner than you expected.

“Fuck Steve, _please_ fuck _so close_ ,” You moaned unabashedly as Steve sped up his hips up, your bodies writhing together in perfect sync, the room filled with your cries, his grunts and the headboard repeatedly slamming against the wall with each plough of Steve’s hips into you creating a symphony of pornographic melodies. Steve’s lips attacked yours in a sloppy kiss, uncoordinated but desperate to feel your lips on his, the movement of his hips losing their finesse as he neared his own edge.

“ _Urgh_ , Y/N so close, gonna cum – _fuck_ – doll,” Steve groaned, his short hair falling onto his forehead to sticking to the sweat coated skin. His hand left the grip on your hip to trail his fingers towards your core, circling your sensitive clit quickly with tight circles.

Your back arched off the bed, screaming towards the ceiling as your release washed over you, cunt clenching around Steve’s cock setting off his own orgasm, pumping into you a few final times as he released thick jets of cum into you muttering curses under his breath as he did so. Feeling completely spent you collapsed onto the bed, Steve falling down beside you and pulling you to his chest, wrapping you in his arms as you both panted, basking in your post-coital bliss.

“Wow, that was…wow” Steve stated breathlessly making you giggle as you tried to regain yourself. Steve pressed a kiss to your forehead as he chuckled along with you, pulling you closer to him.

“It was.”

For a while you were content to just lay in his arms, the strong sound of his beating heart beneath you creating a sense of serenity as you traced senseless patters on the skin of his chest. You pressed a kiss to his chest before looking up at him a bashful smile on your face when you saw he was already staring at you with such affection you thought you were going to combust with happiness.

“I’m sorry I’d been avoiding you and Bucky for the past few months, I just-” You cut yourself of when Steve stiffened beneath you at your words, worry flooding the features of his face, “Steve what’s wrong?”

Steve didn’t respond, instead moving to hastily get out of bed, pulling his clothes back on and avoiding your gaze at all costs. You wrapped the sheet around your naked body as you got up, grabbing Steve’s arm and turning him to face you but he refused to meet your gaze. He wore a guilty expression and it only added to your confusion but before you could ask him again what was wrong he spoke up, his tone broken and remorseful, “Y/N, this was a mistake, it never should have happened.”

“What?”

“Just – please, we can still be friends, right?” He sounded distressed, like the idea you would say no could possibly kill him and you felt tears spring to your eyes.

_A mistake? So he doesn’t want me? But he still wants to be my friend? I don’t understand?_

“Sure Steve,” Your voice was raspy and honestly you wanted to say so many things; make him tell you what was wrong, what _this_ was, you wanted to scream at him for the way he was leaving you but most of all you just wanted him to leave because you knew you were going to be in floods of tears soon and you didn’t want him to see you like that.

Steve hurried to collect the reminder of his things as you stood there awkwardly, completely unsure of yourself and feeling more than a little humiliated at the turn of events. Before he left your room, Steve turned to you in the doorway, “Y/N, please don’t tell anyone about this.”

You couldn’t look at him, eyes trained on the ground as you nodded numbly at him. When you heard the click of the door shut you collapsed to the floor in a heap of sobs, feeling your heart shatter as the man you loved walked out on you as if you were the worst mistake of his life. The joy that you regained at being around Steve quickly dissipated and the familiar gloom of loneliness filled you once more. You managed to crawl back into your bed, feeling fatigue set in from everything that had just transpired; tears dotted your pillow as a fitful sleep overtook you.  You were right, you were better away from them.   


	2. The 60's

Ever since that eventful night spent with Steve and his rushed departure, he’d been avoiding you like the plague and it hurt more than you cared to admit. You know you didn’t really have much room to complain, you had been avoiding both him and Bucky for months without giving either of them a solid explanation but you hadn’t bolted on them straight after sex. The pain you felt from being apart from them was nothing to the way you felt now, your heart twisting uncomfortably in your chest every time you saw Steve and he avoided your gaze. You felt used, dirty; like what you and Steve did was shameful. You guess in a way it was, you did love Bucky and yet you slept with Steve -but you loved Steve just as much.

_Fuck! Why is this so complicated?_

When Tony announced the second decade dance was going to be on Saturday, you had every intention of avoiding it. Avoiding the super soldiers more specifically. Of course, when Nat and Wanda found out you were planning on skipping they weren’t going to let you get away with it and after countless interrogations you had no alternative then to agree to go. Unable to think of a plausible excuse and completely unwilling to reveal what had gone on you relented and let them drag you to the party. You were certain if either of them ever found out what had transpired between you and the blonde-haired super-soldier then they’d personally make sure that there was one less Captain around.

Saturday came and with it you suffered a wave of regret and anxiety at agreeing to go. You were going to run into Steve at some point tonight, it was inevitable and being with Nat and Wanda only meant you were going to be subject to even more questions once it happened. They were ruthless in their pursuit of the truth and the idea that you were keeping something from them was eating them both alive. You planned to stay for a few drinks and the moment that they were both distracted enough, you’d slip out and back the comfort and safety of your room.

Pulling on the dress you’d be given by Nat for the party, you released she’d gotten you a more _costume_ version of what you wanted to wear. The block pattern mini dress was extremely short, barley covering the cups of your ass and you indignantly tried to tug the material lower glaring at Nat who only sent you a cheeky wink in return.

“Come on Y/N, you’ve been mopping around for too long. You need a good fucking to take you mind off whatever’s got you down,” She said, raising a brow at you in the reflection of the mirror she was currently fixing her hair in.

_If only she knew that a certain good fucking was the problem - partly anyway._

You could only sigh at her, fixing your twiggy-inspired make-up and slipping on your block heels looking over yourself once more in the mirror – this outfit was bound to garner some unwanted attention, it was ridiculously short. You could only remember with disdain at what trouble the last dress brought you. Shaking your head, you tried in vain to rid yourself of those painful memories, following Wanda and Nat down to the party.

Like last time, the room was filled with significant events of the 60s; Martin Luther King’s ‘I have a dream speech’ played on one of the many screens, the first episode of Star Trek on another whilst giant posters lined the walls - one of the first issue of Rolling Stone magazine. You took in everyone’s outfits, unsurprised by their accuracy this time, you were certain Tony was blackmailing everyone someone how to be as precise as possible - he took his parties unbelievably seriously. Quickly heading towards the bar, you ordered your first drink of the night, trying to scout a more secluded corner of the party to hide in for a few hours before you could escape. Nat and Wanda sat on either side of you, mindlessly chatting to each other about the week’s events but it was all background noise to you as you focused on your drink in front of you.

Feeling someone’s intense stare on you, you looked up to see Bucky sitting a few seats down at the bar his smouldering gaze locked on you as a small smirk played on his lips. Feeling your cheeks start to burn under his gaze, you shot him a minute smile in return, quickly turning to look over the dance floor and instantly wishing you hadn’t. Steve was dancing and laughing, with another woman, a bright smile on his face until he looked up and locked eyes with you. You saw the happiness drain from his face and he looked down in shame; in what you two did or how he left you, you didn’t know. You quickly turned your back on him, gulping down your drink in an attempt to distract yourself from Steve, completely unware that Bucky had witnessed the entire silent exchange with curious eyes.

The girls left you shortly after, heading towards the dancefloor and you emptily promised to join them later. Not a moment after they left, the seat to your right was filled and you knew without turning that Bucky had joined him. You refused to turn to him, you knew if he asked you what was wrong, a fact that something was wrong glaringly obvious to him, you’d break down and tell him what happened. You could never lie to Bucky, the same way you could never fool him of your emotions, he always knew when you were down and up until recently you could always rely on him to make you feel better.

You cringed slightly at the thought, Bucky was completely blameless in all of this and yet he had no explanation as to why you had been avoiding him for the past few months and why all of a sudden you couldn’t even keep eye contact with Steve. You gazed at him from the corner of your eye, his own eyes tracing over your face, eyebrows creased in worry as a smile played at his lips. Bucky Barnes was far too beautiful for his own good.

“Hey Buck,” You turned to him, your voice small and timid as you nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. His smile grew as you finally addressed him after what seemed like years, Bucky hated the fact that you’d suddenly cut himself from his life and he never quite adjusted to you being gone. Hearing your voice after so long, finally saying his name again had his heart hammering in his chest.

“Hey,” His voice was a velvety murmur that instantly relaxed you, “Haven’t seen you in forever Doll-face.”

It wasn’t a question but you felt obligated to answer him, you owed him that much. Conversation with Bucky came easily, like it always did, and for a while you forgot you were miserable a mere couple of hours ago. Bucky actually managed to make you laugh, a sound he revelled in, for the first time since…you weren’t going to dwell on that. Not when you had Bucky all to yourself. The laughter flowed and your grin was genuine for the first time in too long; you were content just sitting talking to Bucky; you always were.

“I swear! Bird man came flying down, completely missed his mark and crashed straight into the wall, he looked like roadkill on a windshield!” Bucky exclaimed, eyes lighting up as he told you of his last mission and the unfortunate accident Sam had. You couldn’t stop the rowdy giggle that erupted from you at the tale, tears threatening to ruin your make-up as you tried to silence your laughter with your hand.

Your laughter swiftly died when you looked over Bucky’s shoulder to see Steve and the other woman at the bar ordering drinks. He felt your stare on him and foolishly turned towards you, eyes meeting before he quickly ducked his head down. You mimicked his action, staring at your hands clasped on your knees to avoid the scene before you, the sight of Steve with someone else bringing tears to your eyes for a whole new reason. Of course, Bucky noticed the complete shift in your demeanour and leaned forward in his seat, large hand grasping your knee as his thumb traced circles on the skin in an attempt to soothe you.

“Y/N - Doll, what’s wrong? And don’t say nothing cause there’s something clearly going on between you and Steve,” Bucky asked, his voice playful but you could hear the concern lacing his tone causing you to wince slightly. Surely you couldn’t involve Bucky in this mess? Steve was his best friend and so were you – it would only put him in a difficult position and Bucky didn’t deserve that.

You looked up, slightly startled by how close you both were but soon accustoming to the sight, looking over his shoulder once more you could see Steve had left and you felt more at ease but Bucky’s creased brow and eyes brimming with unease meant you knew he wasn’t going to let this go. And part of you didn’t want him to, you wanted to unleash these feelings you’d been bottling up and there was no better shoulder to cry on than that of your best friend. You could trust Bucky with your life, if you told him not to tell anyone he’d take your secret to the grave and you would finally be able to shift through your overwhelming feelings.

“Promise not tell anyone?” You murmured sounding childish with how timid you suddenly were. Bucky’s lips twitched up into a slight smile at the sound before nodding his head, crossing one finger over his heart to solidify the vow.

Taking a deep breath, you attempted to stop the pounding of your heart, the tears you were holding back spilling over and trailing down your cheeks. Bucky leaned forward, fingers swiping away the tears as his hand cupped your jaw, tilting your head so you couldn’t look away this time.

“I slept with Steve,” You whispered, sniffling as a fresh wave of tears threatened to fall. Bucky’s mouth fell open as he stared at you incredulously.

“When?”

“After the last party, he walked me to my room and…yeah,” You trailed off, not wanting to go into sordid details as Bucky still gaped at you.

“So, why are you avoiding each other?”

“After we, uh, finished-” You recoiled slightly at the bluntness, this wasn’t something you wanted to share the _other_ man you were in love with you realised far too late, “- he said it was a mistake, couldn’t leave fast enough. He asked if we could still be friends but every time he looks at me it’s like he’s repulsed. God I was so stupid.”

Bucky’s face contorted into a mixture of shock and something else - anger? You couldn’t tell, as soon as it appeared it was gone and a reassuring smile was lighting up his face, “Doll you gotta trust me now, it’s the punk’s loss. He was a damn fool for walking out on you.”

You offered him a watery smile and he was once again wiping the tears away, tucking a loose strand of hair behind you ear and it was then that you once again released how much closer the both of you were. You could clearly see the lines around his eyes and count the eyelashes framing those striking blue eyes, feeling the soft puff of air from his breathing on your skin causing you to blush profusely. Bucky’s hand trailed down from your face, fingers delicately brushing the skin down your arm to intertwine your fingers with his.

Bucky spent the next hour completely distracting you from your Steve issue, something you were eternally thankful for – he knew better than anyone that you didn’t like to dwell on your problems for long, preferring to get it off your chest and move on. The conversation flowed as easily as it did before you told Bucky your secret and you found yourself once again beyond grateful for the fact that Bucky Barnes was your friend, he just always knew what you needed and more times than not what you needed was him.

However, it didn’t escape your notice that Bucky wouldn’t remove his intense gaze from you and there was a glint in his eye that wasn’t there before, seemingly charging the air around you. You brushed the notion aside, putting it down to your overactive imagination and your need for comfort.

_There was no way Bucky could possibly want me after what I just told him._

But that didn’t stop the cocky smirks he sent your way, the way his eyes roamed over your lips as you spoke, or the way he slowly licked his bottom lip bringing your attention to his mouth constantly. Bucky was pushing your buttons whether he knew it or not. After stumbling through yet another sentence and looking like a complete fool you decided you needed to cool off and get your head together, “I’m just gonna – uh, freshen up, yeah freshen in the… yeah.”

You leaped from the stool before Bucky could stop you, making a beeline for the bathroom down the hall from the party all the while feeling Bucky’s unwavering gaze on your form as you left, pulling down your ridiculously short dress in an attempt to quell the butterflies in your stomach. Slamming the door shut behind you, you sank to the floor back pressed against the cold wood as you tried to wrap your head around what was happening. “What the fuck is going on,” you muttered to yourself, walking on wobbly legs towards the sing, splashing cold water on your face attempting to calm your nerves, mentally giving yourself a pep talk to just _pull yourself together_ and stop drooling over Bucky. Just as you turned to leave, the door swung open and Bucky quickly entered, closing the door behind him and trapping the both of you in the small space.

“Buck, what ar-” Your words were cut off when Bucky pressed his lips against yours in a frenzied kiss, hand gripping the back of your neck, thumb tracing over your jaw as his tongue traced your bottom lip asking for entrance. Your eyes widened in shock before you melted against him, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm and allowing his tongue to tangle with yours.

Your hands wrapped around his neck, tugging on the long locks as he walked you backwards until you hit the wall. The feeling of the cold wall caused you to gasp, breaking the contact of your lips as you panted for the air you were deprived of. Bucky’s eyes locked on yours, the ring of blue miniscule against the black-blown pupils filled with desire. “Fuck I’ve wanted you for so long,” he murmured against the skin of your neck, kissing and biting the skin as he went.

The voice in your head was screaming about how wrong this was, demanding you not to go through with it but that voice was being drowned out by the desire flooding your brain, begging you not to let Bucky go. Soon both voices were silenced by the pounding of your heart in your ears as Bucky’s lips attacked your mouth once more in a filthy clash of tongue and teeth; his hands gripping your waist, hiking your legs up around his hips so he could press his prominent bulge against your already soaking core.

You moaned into the kiss as Bucky rolled his hips into yours, creating the most exquisite friction against your sensitive clit. “ _Fuck Y/N_ , you’ve been driving me crazy all night in this damn dress,” His voice was virtually a growl only serving to make your pussy clench with need, “Please let me have you doll.” He practically begged, pressing his forehead against yours to lock lust blown eyes with yours.

You hesitated, the voice in your head once again telling you what a bad idea this was, you were only setting yourself up for heart-break once more. If you thought it was bad when you were left by one of your loves, how much worse would it be when you were abandoned by both of them. But this wasn’t Steve, this was Bucky. And Bucky would never do that do you. _You didn’t think Steve would either._ The internal debate went on until Bucky’s thumb circling the skin of your thigh brought you back to the present, you knew what you wanted. You wanted Bucky, you always did, but if he left like Steve did you don’t think you’d be able to handle it.

“Promise you won’t leave afterwards?” You cursed yourself for how small and vulnerable you sounded but you had to be sure before you gave in, to yourself and him.

Bucky’s hand left your thigh to cradle your jaw, forcing you to look at him and the sincerity in his eyes, “Doll, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Pressing his lips against yours again, this kiss was somehow different, although zealous it wasn’t completely driven by lust but more complete and utter adoration. Dare you believe – maybe even love? Whatever it was, it was enough to convince you to let go of your concerns and give in to what you both wanted.

Pulling away you whispered your consent against his lips, “Ok Buck.” The grin you received in return was dazzling and you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. The energy between you soon sparked again as Bucky gripped your waist with one hand, the other burying in your hair to gently tug on the strands as he pushed your body into the wall with his own until there wasn’t a space between you, the hard plains of his chest firmly pushed against your breasts as his lips were once again on yours in a dizzying kiss.

His lips travelled down to your neck, sucking marks into the flesh and focusing on a particularly sensitive spot when your breath hitched in your throat, you wound your fingers into Bucky’s hair, pulling on the strands and the groan that tore from his throat was pornographic. You couldn’t stop your hips from grinding against the obvious bulge in his slacks, pulling your legs tighter around his waist so you could press him harder against you as you rocked yourself against his hard cock. Bucky tore his lips from your neck looking positively feral as he placed your feet back on the ground, hands coming behind you to tug on the zipper of you dress, jaw clenching with need as the fabric hit the floor and you left in nothing put your matching panties and bra.

His eyes travelled over your exposed form widening slightly as your hands came up to undo the clasp of your bra, throwing the garment aside as you pulled your panties down your legs and kicked your shoes off, not a stitch of clothing left on your trembling frame. You went to cross your arms in front of, suddenly feeling self-conscious under Bucky’s unwavering stare but he leapt forward, grabbing your wrists and pulling your arms away from your frame, leaving you completely uncovered under his appreciative gaze. His fingers danced cross your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake as they traced every inch of skin; across your collarbones, cupping your breasts, circling your nipples before gliding down your sides and settling on your hips. Once again, Bucky hoisted you up, pressing you against the wall as his mouth devoured yours, the way the energy between you switched from passionate and lustful to slow and affectionate and back again was making you giddy and you couldn’t get enough.

Bucky pulled back slightly to pull his shirt off, nearly tearing the cotton with how hectic his movements were, finally freeing his glorious chest to your hungry sight and throwing his shirt onto the growing pile of clothes.

“Y/N, I can’t wait any longer.”

His voice was dark and you shivered in anticipation, nodding your head frantically as you set to wok undoing his belt, tugging his slacks and boxers down enough to free his hard cock. You reached down, pumping the pulsing length a few times, swiping your thumb over the sensitive slit and smiling slyly at the hiss of pleasure what escaped from Bucky’s clenched teeth. Bucky pulled your hand away from his cock, gripping the base and aligning himself with your dripping core.

“You ready Doll?”

“Fuck yes, Bucky please!”

He only chuckled at your desperation before pushing slowly in, your tight walls surrounding this girth making you whine as Bucky bit down on his lip, you both groaned when your hips were finally pressed together, Bucky burying his face in your breasts as he gave you both a minute to adjust to the incredible feeling of Bucky’s cock buried in your tight cunt.

Bucky bit and sucked at your breasts, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth and suckling on the sensitive bud, teeth lightly grazing over it. The whines you released sounded inhuman and you bucked your hips against his in attempt to get him to move, “Bucky, please _please_ baby I need to you to-”

Your plea was cut short when Bucky gripped your thigh, pulling it higher and opening you up as he drew his hips back before slamming into you, setting a brutal pace that had you mewling like bitch in heat. Incoherent praises left your lips as the head of his cock brushed against your g-spot with every roll of his hips, your nails clawing at the skin of his back leaving angry red welts as evidence of your intense fucking, Bucky grunted into the sweat slicked skin of your neck as your cries reverberated around the small bathroom.

Arching your back from the cold wall, your body adjusted so the base of Bucky’s cock created a direct friction on your swollen clit that had your toes curling with the rush of ecstasy charging through you. An intensely unforgiving snap of his hips had you seeing stars and your cunt clenched around his cock, your orgasm building making every muscle in your body tense and tighten. The way Bucky’s back muscles quivered under your touch letting you know he was as close as you were and you pressed soft kisses on the skin of his neck and jaw, murmuring to him: “Fuck Bucky so close, d-don’t - _ugh_ \- don’t stop.”

Bucky groaned into the skin of your neck before pressing his forehead against yours, blazing blue eyes locked on yours as he licked his lips, thrusting even harder into you and watching with satisfaction as your face contorted into pleasure.

“You’re so fucking tight Doll, so tight and – _agh_ – so fucking wet. Take my cock so good don’t you babygirl. You gonna cum, Y/N? Come on Dollface cum all over my cock, fuckin’ pussy’s squeezing the shit outta me, your so close I can feel it.”

The filthy words spewing from Bucky’s mouth only spurred you on more and when his cold metal digits came down to circle your clit you were lost in an abyss of bliss. Your head fell back with a silent scream as your pussy clamped down on Bucky’s cock, your release flowing through every nerve and vein in your body. You’re the muscles in your legs violently shook at the intensity of your orgasm and it was prolonged when Bucky finally came with a cry, hips pumping into your heat a few more times before his cum painted your walls, your pussy twitching as his length throbbed inside you.

You both stayed like that for a while, Bucky leaning on his arm on the wall as you gently unhooked your leg from his hip, the soreness from your activities already setting in to your muscles, your combined released dripping from you. The only sound penetrating the silence of the room was the harsh pants that racked both your bodies and it was then you released just how loud you both had been. You couldn’t stop the giggle that left your mouth at the glee you felt and Bucky looked at you with a raised brow before joining you, he pressed his lips to yours in quick and sweet kiss before detaching himself from you, slowly pulling out of your sensitive core, the both of you wincing slightly at the sensation.

Setting to work on getting ready, you cleaned the mess from between your thighs, grabbing your clothes from the floor and halting when you caught your reflection in the mirror. You were covered in dark purple marks, from your neck to your breasts and you knew they were going to be an absolute bitch to cover. Whilst you were gawking at your reflection, a redressed Bucky came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a kiss to the side of your head, “Sorry Doll.”

You quirked an eyebrow up at him, noting the small smile playing on his lips that he was trying to hide in your hair, “No you’re not.”

Bucky’s boisterous laugh filled the room and your heart flipped at the sound, “You’re right, I’m not even slightly sorry. In fact, I plan on leaving more on you.”

The burning blush that spread over your cheeks only caused his smirk to widen even further and you quickly pulled on your clothes to avoid his leering gaze. Once you finished straightening out your dress you turned to Bucky, smiling softly as you placed a soft kiss on his lips before burrowing your face into his chest, his arms coming up to wrap around you, holding you closer to him.

“Doll, I-”

The sound of the bathroom door swinging open and hitting the wall with a bang cut Bucky off, and when Steve came frantically rushing in you instinctively jumped out of Bucky’s grasp.

“Buck! I need… your help…” Steve’s sentenced trailed off as his eyes flickered between the two of you, trying to discern what exactly he had interrupted when he spotted the bruises peeking out of the collar of your dress. Realisation washed over Steve’s face that quickly turned to rage, stalking over to Bucky with a deadly gleam in his eye, his face inches from Bucky’s as his hands balled into fists at his sides. You could only watch on with confusion and fear as you stayed frozen to the spot.

“Bucky, what the fuck?” Steve growled out, jaw ticking as he ground his teeth together. This seemed to trigger Bucky’s own fury, the former winter soldier squaring up to his best friend.

“Steve, you have no fucking right to tell me what to do.”

“I thought we had an agreement.” _Agreement? What agreement?_

“Yeah well, so did I Pal but that didn’t mean jack shit to you at the last party, did it?” Steve’s eyes briefly flickered over to you before returning to Bucky.

“So, what? This makes us even now? You get pissed that I slept with Y/N so you have to do it too?” _Wait what?_ You were starting to get irritated at them, talking about you as if you weren’t there and you didn’t like where this conversation was going at all.

“Bucky what does he mean?” Your voice drew the attention of both men towards you, seemingly forgetting that you were even in the room with them. Bucky looked at you with wide eyes but Steve still couldn’t keep eye contact with you, a fact that annoyed you further.  

“Y/N-”

“What agreement did you have?”

This time both of them looked sheepish, Steve scratching his neck as Bucky ran a hand through his wild hair.

Taking a deep breath Bucky and Steve knew there was no escaping the truth now and prepared themselves for the worst, their previous anger with each other forgotten as a much bigger issue lay at hand.  

“Me and Steve, we uh – we had an agreement that neither of us would ever make a move on you.”

“What?” Your voice was cold and both men flinched at the sound.

“Y/N listen, it isn’t-”

“So what just happened, that was you getting back at Steve for, for breaking your fucking pinky promise?” You spoke over Bucky, fed up with both of them lying to you and using you.

“Doll please understand that’s not what-”

“Shut up Steve! You – your both such fucking monsters! God, you just don’t fucking get it do you?” You furiously wiped the tears away that cascaded down your cheeks, “You know at the very least, I always thought you guys were my best friends. But fuck, I was so fucking wrong, neither of you give a shit about me. You never would have done this to me if you did.”

Both of them stood there, wanting to reach out to you, comfort you but knowing that it would only make you worse. You really didn’t want anything more do to with them, and the thought had their hearts breaking.

“Neither of you speak to me ever again, I don’t want anything to do with either of you anymore.”

And with that you stormed out, tears streaming down your face as sobs racked your body, racing towards the comfort of your room leaving behind the two people you loved the most, who once again had broken your heart.

Little did you know, that as you left them behind vowing to never speak to them again, Steve and Bucky shared your pain -  their hearts breaking as they watched the tears they caused flood your eyes, wanting to fix this but knowing you’d never give them the chance.

Steve’s blue eyes glazed over with tears he was trying so desperately to hold in, Bucky’s form shaking as his wide eyes stayed glues to the spot you were just in.

“Buck,” Steve’s voice croaked out, “what the hell did we do?”


	3. The 70's

After the last party things only went from bad to worse. You weren’t talking to Bucky or Steve and they apparently weren’t speaking to each other; not only that but the tension between you three was starting to seep out into the rest of the team. If Steve was in a room then one of the others would make sure that Bucky was nowhere in sight, keeping him distracted and away in whatever ways they could, or they would literally have to pry the two apart. In all honestly guilt ate away at you: even though you knew this was entirely their fault, it was exactly what you had wanted to avoid – the destruction of a friendship that defied decades.

Of course, this guilt wasn’t enough for you to just up and forgive Steve and Bucky; they had used you, lied to you, broke your heart again and again - that wasn’t something so easily forgiven. You spent most of your time avoiding the pair of them, refusing to even look in their direction, no amount of bugging from Nat or Wanda could get you to move on the issue – if Steve and Bucky were present, you simply weren’t. Honestly, you had considered leaving the Avengers, not knowing how you were going to keep up avoiding them but Nat and Wanda quickly talked you out of it; the Avengers were your family and you couldn’t just up and quit, you were needed and wanted here.

This went on for weeks with no signs of it getting better and it was starting to take its toll on everyone. All the time you all usually spent outside of avenging like watching films and eating together, simple yet crucial moments in the chaotic lives you lived, was now spent keeping everyone apart. You hadn’t been together as a unit in so long and it was starting to show, especially in training, you no longer worked together as one and that was the biggest mistake you ever made.

The mission was supposed to be easy - _supposed to be_.

It was a complete disaster from the touch down, none of you had trained together as a team in weeks and everyone was uncoordinated and unorganised. To only help matters more, you and Bucky were both stubbornly letting your anger interfere with the mission, not following Steve’s orders – even though he was still your Captain – and doing what you both thought was best instead. And that cost you. Big time.

Steve had ordered you, Bucky and Nat to exit the building via the roof but that meant working your way up the building after retrieving the stolen hard drive, when it was easier to just exit the way you came. Or so you thought; the way you had come in and been overridden with guards as you were inside and now the three of you had to face a shit-storm as you waited for back-up. Nat was muttering in Russian under her breath and you knew it was about yours and Bucky’s stupidity at ignoring Steve’s commands, you only prayed no one would get hurt because of your foolishness.

God wasn’t listening to your prayers this time. For every guard you managed to disarm, it seemed five more would join the fight and it was becoming exhausting. Steve and the others soon joined the fray and the fight continued, that was until an obnoxiously loud shot rang out, cutting through the noise of everything else until the only sound you could hear was the pounding of your heart, blood rushing through you.

The colour drained from your face as you watched Steve drop to his knees, arm clutching his waist as the red staining his uniform grew. Time seemed to slow and you couldn’t focus on anything around you; not the Hydra agents still attacking you, not the other Avengers finishing the job, not Bucky rushing to Steve’s side to haul him out of the fight and back to the Quinjet. Everything seemed to go numb as you realised what just happened. You, in a foolish act of spite, had disobeyed your Captains orders and completely jeopardised the mission and everyone’s lives. And now, Steve had a bullet embedded in his gut and the rest of the team were stuck cleaning up your mess. You had gone too far and you knew it.

The ride back to base was strained and silent, everyone keeping to themselves but all sharing the same thought – this rift between everyone _had_ to be fixed. Bucky remained glued to Steve’s side as Bruce patched him up, reassuring Steve and everyone else that it wasn’t fatal and thanks to his advanced healing plus Dr.Cho’s nano-molecular technology, he’d be fixed in no time once we returned home.

The tension was suffocating and you sat away from everyone, wanting nothing more than solitude with your racing thoughts, you refused to meet anyone’s lingering gaze on you – especially those of Steve and Bucky – instead keeping your eyes downcast as shame filled your bones.

The moment the jet landed you shot from your seat, scurrying away from the others as fast as you could until you were in the safety of your room, locking the door before sinking to the ground as sobs racked your body. Hot tears streamed down your face as the events replayed on a loop in your head; the sound of the gun, the sight of Steve falling to his knees, the blood seeping through his uniform, coating his hand. All of this could have been avoided if you had just followed your orders, the thought that you were lucky it wasn’t any worse making you feel sick.

_What if the bullet hit an organ? What if it had been far more serious? What if had been one of the others, they don’t have enhanced healing? Oh god, you could have gotten them killed._

The room spun as your guilt consumed you, choking on your tears as the thought of losing one of your friends – _of losing Steve and Bucky_ – tormented you. You knew you had to fix this, the separation you, Steve, and Bucky had caused, before you cost someone their life. If you couldn’t get to a place where you could work together, you would have to leave, you couldn’t jeopardise the team like this anymore.

Steve was taken straight to med bay, Bucky escorting him the whole time, not once leaving him; the shame of nearly getting his best friend killed eating at him, after everything they’d been through it seemed so ridiculous to throw it away over something that could be fixed - _he hoped_.

Both of them realised their mistakes, knowing that they both fucked up with you and that taking it out on each other was the worst thing they could do – they should have been spending that time trying to fix their mistakes not blaming each other and making it worse for everyone, especially you.

Bucky and Steve spent the next few days of his recovery mending what they had broken between them; Steve reassuring Bucky that he was all right and that what happened was as equally his fault as it was Bucky’s. That took more convincing on Steve’s part, Bucky carried a lot of guilt. You watched from the side-lines as over the next few days Bucky and Steve’s friendship gradually repaired itself, you heart swelling as you saw them as they used to be. Before everything went so horribly wrong. Before you were involved.

You spent those days thoroughly perplexed by your emotions; as much as you were relieved that Steve had made a full recovery and that him and Bucky were once again friends, you were still incredibly pissed with them both for what they did.  You knew you still loved them but you weren’t sure if you could forgive them for what they did. Even if you could, you knew you couldn’t date either of them – it would completely wreck their repaired relationship, you just had to make sure you ended everything on good enough terms to be able to work together again, without risking everyone’s lives whenever there was a mission. If not, then you were going to have to leave the avengers, family or not you couldn’t keep this up.

The weekend approached and Tony declared that the next party would take place on Saturday, you knew by his tone there was no room for discussion – you _were_ going to attend. You could tell by the way everyone aimed their words at you, Steve, and Bucky that they were expecting you to resolve whatever was going on between the three of you that night. You couldn’t help but feel sorry for them; they’d been dealing with this for so long, had their lives risked unnecessarily, and they didn’t even know why. It was enough of a motivator for you to decide to swallow your pride and your nerves and finally talk to Bucky and Steve at the party.

Unlike the previous two parties, you got ready on your own with no help from either Wanda or Nat, leaving you to thoughts as you got ready. Something you weren’t too sure you were grateful for or not. You had no idea what you were going to say to Bucky and Steve and you tried you hardest to predict how it would go; anything to calm your pounding heart. You knew one thing for certain, you were going to get the truth out of them tonight, you refused to leave here without it.  

With a new resolve, you finished adjusting your outfit: the bellbottom pants clinging to your waist and thighs before flaring at your calves, the blouse you were wearing tied under your breasts exposing your midriff. Unlike the first party, there was no sense of excitement, only a feeling of dread filling your bones and weighing you down. Reminding yourself of your determination for the truth and to finally move on from this whole mess you found yourself in, you gave yourself one final onceover in the mirror before leaving your room with a sigh.

_This was going to be fun._

The elevator ride down seemed to take forever and your fingers tapped incessantly on your thigh, the anxiety building within you needing some form of escape, you tried to go over in your head what you would say to them but everything just felt so _wrong_. The doors opened with a ding, revealing the party to you, and you abandoned any hopes of planning what you were going to say, how could you? You had no idea what they thought about this whole mess.

You could only hope and pray that you would know what to say when the time came, you wanted as little collateral damage as possible, now was not the time to mess up your words and inadvertently make things worse between the three of you.

Although there was music, chatter, and laughter filling the room, you could sense the underlying strain between the team. They all knew the significance of tonight; if things weren’t mended between the three of you it could mean the end of the Avengers as they knew it. It was as if you could feel the rest of the team holding their breath as you walked into the room and you quickly made a beeline for the bar, needing at least some liquid courage to be able to make it through the night.

As you waited for the bartender to fix your drink, your eyes quickly surveyed the room taking in the multitude of guests – most of whom you didn’t know, just people on a list Tony kept for parties – and their respective outfits; the flared trousers, the platform boots, and mini-skirts all recapturing the essence of 70’s fashion. The room seemed an explosion of colour, nothing exactly matching yet complementing everything else so well – Tony even had a few lava lamps stationed around the room whilst the walls were covered in blacklight posters casting psychedelic colours about the room. You had to hand it to the man, he didn’t do things by halves.

Your spine went rigid when your eyes locked on Steve and Bucky, both huddled in the corner of the room speaking with each other. Although there was no way you could hear what they were saying, the discussion appeared to be intense, if the fire blazing in Bucky’s eyes and the way Steve’s hands became animated were any indication.  You drank in the sight of them, something you hadn’t let yourself indulge in for so long, allowing yourself to yield to your desire for them for just one minute.

The both embraced the decade perfectly; Steve was somehow looking better than fine whilst rocking double denim, his flared jeans perfectly matching his jacket whilst a bright shirt peeked out from underneath the material. Bucky, however, donned turquoise bellbottom trousers with a matching jacket, the floral decals that decorated it barely visible underneath the oversized collar of his paisley shirt; honestly, you were shocked by how well the style suited him, his long brown locks completing the look perfectly.

You straightened in your seat when you noticed them returning your unwavering gaze, both pairs of eyes locked on you causing you to duck your head as heat spread across your flushed cheeks, turning quickly back towards the bar and gulping down the drink in front of you for courage.

_It’s now or never._

Taking a deep breath, you tried in vain to steady yourself before you made your way over to them both. Every step you took towards them seemed to be weighed down with lead, your mind screaming at you to turn around before it was too late but you knew what you needed to do, regardless of the sinking feeling in your stomach that seemed to grow the closer you got to the super soldiers.

Upon seeing you approach, Bucky sent a sharp jap into Steve’s side as he watched you, eyes glued to your nearing form. Steve looked from Bucky to you, his agitation at being hit swiftly melting to pure shock at seeing you advance towards them. By the time you stood in front of them, their eyes were bulging out of their heads and their jaws were hanging open.

“Hi,” your voice was timid but you refused to lose your nerve; you just had no idea how either of them were going to react to, well: you.

“Hi,” They both replied at once, sounding breathy and completely bewildered. _At least they were speaking._

“Can we talk? Somewhere more private?” You clutch your hands in front of you, fingers twiddling together in anxiety, a lump growing in your throat as you awaited their answer.

The boys glanced at each other, stunned into silence, never expecting to hear you say this to them after everything they put you through, but they knew as well as you did that this rift between the team had to be fixed.

“Uh- Sure Y/N,” Bucky answered, seemingly more composed than Steve who struggled to meet your gaze.

“Where did you want to go?” Steve’s voice was barely above a whisper but the rawness still made you flinch.

“Uh, I was hoping we could maybe use your room?” This caused both pairs of blazing blue eyes to snap up at you, neither expecting you to say that. The thought that you would want to be so alone with them on Steve’s floor honestly shocking them both.

Of course, it wasn’t always like that; Steve’s room was where the three of you could normally be found, it was the biggest of all your rooms and so it was where you spent most your time together, back when you were inseparable from each other. That seemed like another life now, after everything that happened between the three of you. You wondered if you would ever be able to any of your friendship with the boys back or if it was truly destroyed beyond repair.

“Uh, O-ok, sure, yeah - let’s go,” Steve stuttered out, eyes wide with disbelief.

The three of you made your way to the elevator, more than aware of the eyes of the others glued to your forms as you left the party, everyone was painfully aware of the significance of what was about to transpire.

Not one of you spoke as the elevator ascended to Steve’s floor, the tension between you palpable, eyes cast on the doors as you all awaited them to open with baited breath. You and Bucky both followed Steve into his lounge, the three of you at an awkward stand off as you each waited for the other to make the first move. You could feel the tightness in every muscle of your body, your back rigid with the stress that filled your bones and one quick look at both of the boys let you know they felt the exact same way.

It never used to be like this, you bitterly reminisced the times when you were all so comfortable around each other; your relationship with Bucky and Steve used to be one of the strongest you had, you never felt obligated to be anything but yourself, even on your worst days there was no pretending and you knew it was the same for them too. To put it simply: they were your home, the only place you ever wanted to be and without them you felt impossibly lost.

To your surprise, Steve was the first one to make a move: “We should sit down, something tells me this is going to be a long night.”

Bucky and Steve both sat down on the couch but you remained standing in front of them, drawing both of their attention to you, your heart beat accelerating under their scrutiny.

“Listen, there’s a lot we have to all have to say but I just need to get through this then you can say whatever what you want to when I’m done, but I _have_ to get this off my chest, ok?”

Steve and Bucky both nodded at your request, waiting patiently for you to say what you had to say as you took a deep breath to steady yourself. You could feel the emotional floodgates within you crashing under the pressure and knew everything was about to spill from your lips.

“Right so, I guess I should start at the beginning; before all this happened, before we even stopped being friends, I realised something _terrifying_ – I’m in love with you both of you -” Steve and Bucky’s heads snapped up to you, eyes wide with astonishment as you tried your hardest to stop the hot tears from trailing across your cheeks “- and it terrified me. I mean how can I be in love with two different people? Let alone, my two closest friends. I couldn’t let this come between us but I had no idea what to do, I couldn’t be around you anymore without thinking about how I wanted more from both of you. So, I did the only thing I could do, I took a step back from you guys, I tried to put space between us because I needed to get over you both.”

You couldn’t stop the tears from fallings now and quickly wiped them away, willing your lip to stop quivering as a shuddering gasp wracked your chest as you continued your rambling. “I mean what other choice did I have? Even if one of you felt remotely the same, it wouldn’t have been fair to you, I still would have been in love with the other. And, fuck, if both of you felt the same then what? I come between you two? After everything that happened, everything the both of you have gone through to get back to each other I was not going to get between you – no way.”

You looked up to see the look of despair plastered on Steve and Bucky’s faces, the both of them having inched closer to the edge of the sofa like they were waiting for the word to jump up and embrace you in their arms. And part of you wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with them, shut out the outside world and bury yourself under blankets and super-soldiers but you knew you had to finish this.

“It wasn’t easy you know? To walk away from you both was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done and I’m so sorry I left you with no explanation, you didn’t deserve that at all. I felt like I was missing part of myself when I was away from you guys and I’m so, _so_ sorry I wasn’t there for you when you guys needed me.”

You let out a humourless chuckle before continuing with your explanation, “And then Tony had this idea for these goddamn parties and everything just went to shit. I never intended for any of this to happen you have to believe me, it just sort of did. I know it’s no excuse, I really do but I walked in that first party and I saw Bucky talking to that girl at the bar and it just felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest.”

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N I -”

“Buck, I don’t blame you; you weren’t mine, you never were, you’re free to be with whoever you want. Hell, I don’t expect you to remain single just because I love you, that’s not fair to you. But anyway, I ran into Steve - quite literally – and god I just missed you so much I couldn’t bring myself to leave him. I thought you were occupied for the night so I felt no reason not to be with Steve but then one thing led to another and we slept together.”

You saw Steve duck his head, a tell-tale sign he was attempting to hide his tears from you and you felt even worse, “Steve I swear to you it wasn’t because of seeing Bucky with that girl. I love you so much, it was just seeing Bucky with another woman was what have me the push to actual do something about it. And yeah that doesn’t make it any better, I was still head over heels in love with Bucky when I slept with you and I was still incredibly in love with you when I slept with Bucky. I’ve been selfish I know that but God, what you two did to me nearly _killed_ me. I know you may not believe me when I tell you a love you both, I know how crazy it sounds, I know ok – but fuck, Steve you left right after we had sex, you made me feel so broken and used and I couldn’t understand why, the only thing you told me was not to tell anyone and I felt I was the biggest mistake of your life, you get that right?”

A sob shook through Steve’s body and he abandoned trying to hide his tears from you, his blue eyes seemingly sparkling under the sheen of tears forming and you knew you looked no better.

“And then you, Buck, what the fuck? Did you sleep with me just because Steve did? Were you just getting even with him with this stupid ‘agreement’?”

You watched as Bucky pulled at the roots of his hair in frustration at himself and Steve’s hand came up to grasp the back of his neck as he fought to find words.

“I wanted to hate you both so much after that, I had every damn right to too but I just couldn’t do it. I still loved you both even though you made me feel completely worthless to you both, you understand that right? You two mean the more to me than anything and you treated me like I was toy, like I meant nothing to you and it _destroyed_ me. But I still loved you and that infuriated me more than anything and then there was that mission and I have never made such a stupid, reckless mistake in my life. Steve I swear to you I never intended for that to happen, Jesus Christ you got shot and it’s all my fault – I didn’t listen and you had to take a fucking bullet.”

You couldn’t control yourself anymore, your legs giving out beneath you as cries tore from your throat, your body shaking with the effort. Before you could hit the floor two sets of arms wrapping around you and lifting you up with minimal effort, they placed you between them on the couch, sitting so close to you that there wasn’t any space between you. You could feel the heat rolling from their bodies in waves and it was a familiar comfort to you, your head lolling to rest on Steve’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, Bucky snaking his hand around your waist to pull your torso closer to him. 

“Y/N, what happened was unfortunate, but it wasn’t your fault, we never should have gone into that mission whilst we were in such a bad place,” Steve sighed out.

“Doll, you weren’t the only one that ignored direct orders,” The guilt was heavy in Bucky’s voice.

They both grasped one of your hands in theirs; Bucky entwining his fingers with yours as Steve ran his thumb in circles across the skin of your hand. Both gestures providing you with enough comfort for you to regain control of your breathing and you stayed like that for as long as possible.

Eventually your raspy voice pierced through the deafening silence of the room with a single question.

“ _Why?”_

You didn’t need to ask anymore, they knew exactly what you wanted to know. Why did Steve leave you? Why did Bucky sleep with you? Why did they have an ‘agreement’? Why did you let it get so fucking bad?

The boys disentangled their limbs from yours, the three of you sitting up as you awaited their explanation. You just wanted to understand.

“Y/N, me and Buck, we both love you,” Steve spoke up softly, “I know you may not believe that after everything we put you through but hear us out doll, _please_.”

You nodded mutely as your heart started racing. _They both loved you? Fuck._

“Me and Stevie started realising we loved you before all this happened and we started realising the other loved you too. In order not risk our friendship or put you in an awkward position we both agreed not to do anything about it, the last thing we wanted was for you to be hurt by us. That clearly didn’t work,” Bucky’s voice was remorseful and you felt a tug at your heart strings.

“Y/N, Bucky’s my best friend. I’d do anything for him and he’d do anything for me but the idea of him being with you whilst I had to sit back and watch would have crushed me and he felt the same about me being with you. I couldn’t blame him and he couldn’t blame me – we both love you, we both understand what the others feeling.”

“That’s what the agreement was about; neither would make a move, neither would date you, we’d all still get be friends. We thought it was the solution to our problem, we figured we’d be able to get over you in time and then it’d be all ok. But then you cut us out of your life and we thought that maybe you’d figured out that we loved you. We thought it was your way of telling us you didn’t feel the same.”

Steve moved to face you, his eyes bloodshot from his previous tears and he looked positively disgraced with himself, “Y/N, that night of the party, I never meant for that to happen. You have no idea how much I wanted to stay with you, how much I want to go back to that moment and not let you go. But I couldn’t. You said Bucky’s name and I knew that I betrayed him. God, I felt sick leaving you like that, I was trying to stop you getting hurt – if I had stayed the truth would have come out and you would have been put in that impossible position we were trying to protect you from. I figured if you lost me as a friend you’d still have Bucky, right? I tried to put it behind me but it was so fucking hard, every time I saw you I remembered what it was like to be with you and _fuck_ , I wanted nothing more than to be with you but I just _couldn’t_ do that to Buck. You get that, right Doll?”

The desperation in Steve’s voice caused your heart to ache, he needed you to understand why he did what he did. Of course you understood, sure it hurt like nothing else but he was trying to protect his friendship with Bucky, and your friendship with Bucky for that matter. You couldn’t blame him for that, it was exactly what you were trying to do when you completely shut them both from your life.

You couldn’t form any words, your lack of articulation always finding you at the most opportune of moments and instead nodded through another onslaught of tears. Your hand came up to cup Steve’s cheek and his came up to immediately cover yours, savouring the contact he’d been starved of since your night together.

“I was so pissed off with Steve, Y/N you have no idea. And not just because he slept with you but because he left you, he hurt you and I never want to see you hurt. When we slept together it wasn’t for revenge - I would never do that to you - it wasn’t to get even, I just wanted to be with you. Steve had never told me what happened so when you told me he’d slept with you and ran, I assumed it was because he didn’t want you and I figured if he didn’t then maybe we could make it work. It wasn’t until after the – the… accident that we talked it through. It was only then that I realised why he did what he did and even though it wasn’t the smartest of moves but he was trying to protect you. And me.”

Jesus Christ; this was a lot to take in, you felt dizzy with all the new information swimming through your brain and you had never been so emotionally drained in your life. You collapsed ungracefully against the back of the couch, all tautness your body previously held leaving, too exhausted to keep this up any longer.  

“What a fucking mess,” You muttered under your breath, Steve and Bucky both turning where they still sat rigid, shame so evident on both their faces. You lifted your arms out to both of them and neither hesitated to join you in your accustomed position.

Steve cuddled into your side, head buried in your neck as Bucky lay his head on your lap. One hand played with Bucky’s hair whilst the other ran up and down the expanse of Steve’s back, the actions as soothing for you as they were for them.

“We’re so sorry Y/N,” Steve’s words came out muffled against the skin of your neck.

“We never meant for any of this, we swear, we’ll do anything to make it up to you,” Bucky chimed up from his place on your lap.

“I forgive you.”

Steve shot out from the crook of your neck, eyes bulging with incredulity whilst Bucky peered up at you hopefully. “You do?” They both questioned at once.

“Yeah, I never wanted to be mad at you, and I’m not entirely innocent in all this – do you forgive me?” You glanced at Steve from the corner of your eye, still feeling the weight of getting Steve shot on your shoulders.

“I’m fine Y/N, you _have_ to forgive yourself for that.”

You shot Steve a small smile which he returned before pulling you into a hug, his arms encasing you in his embrace and you relaxed into him.

“Hey, hey, hey! I’m down here you know! Jesus, you’ve got my hair stuck between you,” Bucky’s cries of protest had you giggling as you pulled away from Steve, shooting Bucky and apologetic look as you untangled his hair from between you and Steve.

“Told you to get a haircut, you hobo,” Steve snorted out.

“Shut it punk, ladies love the locks,” Bucky shot back, it was quiet for a beat before you all erupted into fits of laughter.

That eased the suspense between you greatly and for a moment it was just like before any of this had happened, back when you were this inseparable unit.

“You know, we could have avoided all this if we’d just told each other the truth instead of seconding guessing how we would have reacted,” You said, the power of hindsight always was a bitch.

“I know doll,” Steve replied, as fed up with all this as you were.

“You know, we still need to talk about what we’re gonna do now,” Bucky chimed in.

“What can we do? _Can_ we be friends? Don’t get me wrong I do forgive you but I still love you both, and knowing you both love me isn’t helping at all.”

“So, what? This is it?” Bucky shot up from your lap, moving to sit beside you.

“I don’t know what else there is we can do Buck,” You winced as the words left your mouth but you knew they were true.

“What if there was a way we could all be happy?” You raised a brow at Steve, confused at what he was getting at.

“Listen, if I’m out of line here feel free to tear me a new one and we can pretend I never said anything, but what if you dated both of us?” Steve was obviously anxious as he told you what he was thinking and you couldn’t help your mouth from falling open in astonishment.

Was Steve Rogers, Captain freakin’ America, suggesting what you thought he was suggesting? You shot a quick glance to Bucky and his expression was stoic but his eyes glittered with something recognizable.

“What do you mean?” You asked cautiously, you sure as hell didn’t want to get the wrong end of the stick with this.

“I mean, if Buck’s ok with it, you could date both of us – be with both of us. You love both of us, and Buck and are never gonna be without the other. It just seems like everyone could be happy if we did this.”

“Do you think it could work?” You were still trepidatious about the whole thing, how the hell could it work, did people even do this kind of thing? Hell, you were still shocked Steve had suggested such a thing.

“I think we’d be stupid not to try,” Steve could only shrug at you as Bucky remained silent during the whole exchange.

You bite on your bottom lip as you mulled the idea over, you and Steve and Bucky, in a relationship. You weren’t going to lie, you’d thought about it before – it was the perfect solution to your dilemma -  but it was a fantasy; surely it couldn’t work in reality. How would you manage such a thing? What the hell would the others think? Fuck, what did Bucky think, he hadn’t said a word.

“Buck?” You turned to him with a furrowed brow, you had no idea what to say to him but you needed him to say _something_.

“Steve’s right, we’d be stupid not to try - but only if you’re comfortable with all this Doll.”

Your eyebrows shot up to your hairline at this; Bucky was territorial, you never expected him to be so ok with this.

“Doll, Steve’s a part of me and I’m apart of Steve. It honestly makes sense to me after everything we’ve shared together that we’d share a relationship.”

You nodded as you mulled over his words, still unsure about what to do.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to decide anything right now you know. How about we just relax, it’s been one hell of a night, you can decide whenever you want but for now can we please just unwind? I can practically hear the gears in your head turning at full force tryin’ to figure this out.” 

You couldn’t stop the breathy chuckle that escaped at Steve’s words as you nodded in agreement, sometimes Steve knew you better than you knew yourself and you couldn’t help but think about how much you just wanted to relax with your boys like you used to.

Steve moved to put a movie on whilst Bucky went to collect blankets for the three of you to snuggle under, it was as if you had never stopped doing movie nights every Friday night with them and you couldn’t help but contemplate how easy it was to just fall back in with them. Maybe they were right, maybe you would be stupid not to at least try it.

As the opening credits played out, you found yourself automatically leaning into Steve’s chest whist Bucky nestled his chest into your back, arms wrapping around your waist as Steve’s arm cradled round your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. The actions came without thinking but what struck you was how normal it felt. Sure, you used to cuddle with both of them all the time when you were friends with them, but even after everything had been put on the table and you knew they loved you and you loved them – it still felt like the most natural thing in the world to be in both of their arms.

As much as you tried, focusing on the movie was impossible, your mind decided to taunt you with images of Steve and Bucky and the relationship the three of you could have. You imagined waking up squashed between two super-soldiers, you imagined trying you damned hardest to cook breakfast whilst they did nothing but get in the way, you imagined lazy Sundays together cuddled under blankets not a word said between you but there didn’t need to be. You pictured just getting to be with both of them the way you craved; being the one they both went to when they needed someone, being the one to hold after their nightmares and kissing away their tears when everything was just too much for them.

And then you realised, it wasn’t hard to imagine because you weren’t imagining it. You were remembering it. This was exactly what you had before you left them both, you had just never put any definitive labels on it other than friendship, it wouldn’t have changed much to just take that one small step further. Honestly, the only thing holding you back was fear; what would happen if the others didn’t agree with it? What would happen if one of them decided they couldn’t do it anymore? What about the future?

Your mind was over-flowing with what ifs, until you decided that they weren’t a good enough reason to not try. The situation wouldn’t be conventional but nothing else about your lives were either, I mean you were Avengers for fuck sake, you didn’t exactly work nine-to-five in some office, normal had always been out of the question. Especially for the hundred-year-old war veterans sitting beside you.

You didn’t even notice the movie playing, the thoughts your mind was flooding you with of Steve and Bucky far more appealing to you. It was only when Bucky and Steve began to pull away from you that you noticed the film had ended, for two hours you’d done nothing but fantasise about your potential relationship with Bucky and Steve and you knew what you wanted to do.

The loss of body heat hit you immediately and you wanted nothing more than to go back between their arms. Steve went to turn the TV off whilst Bucky stretched his arms above his head, groaning at as the kinks in the muscles were freed. You sat still, biting on your lip as you considered your next words and the impact they would have on the three of you.

“Do you really think we could make it work?” That simple question had both their heads snapping towards you, “I mean, do you honestly think you’d both be ok with it?”

They were both beside you in a flash, eyes roaming over your face, trying to find any signs you didn’t mean what you were saying. The shot each other an incredulous look, not believing that you would be open to being with both of them.

“We can make it work Doll, it won’t be easy but what relationship is?” Bucky exclaimed, desperation leaking into his words in an attempt for you to give the whole thing a chance.

“But can you honestly see yourself sharing me, sharing a relationship? I know you love me Buck and I love you too but I love Steve just as much, can you really be ok with that? What about the future? I mean how the hell _would_ it work?”

You knew it was what you wanted but you had to be sure they both understood what exactly they were proposing to you, this wasn’t going to be a temporary fling – if you were going to agree to this you needed to be sure they knew you were in for the long run. You were not getting hurt again.

“Y/N, me and Steve both getting to love you – it just feels right for us. Me and Stevie, we’ve been through so damn much together it feels strange when we aren’t together. We swear on our mother’s graves that we’d take damn good care of you doll.”

Steve moved to kneel in front of you, eyes locked on yours with an intensity foreign to you, “Sweetheart, me and Buck would be honoured if you let us love you. Nothing would get in the way of that, Bucky’s a part of me and I’m a part of him and we love you more than anything in this world. We promise we’d make it up to you for everything we’ve done – just, please, doll, please give us a chance.”

The sincerity shining in Steve’s blue eyes was breaking through your resolve and when you turned to see Bucky looking at you with a similar look of hopefulness it broke to pieces.

“Ok,” You whispered out but you knew they heard you as they both jumped to surround you in their arms. A few tears slipped from your closed eyes as you nestled into their arms, your vulnerability being overcome by the sense of security Steve and Bucky’s hold gave you.

You pulled away, quickly wiping the tear away, beyond certain that after all the crying you’d done tonight your make up was ruined and your eyes were glaringly red, “So do we do now?”

Bucky chuckled at your question, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear and tracing his finger down your jaw, the corner of his mouth curling up as you shivered at the contact, “Whatever you want to do, Doll.”

You continue staring at Bucky for a minute, getting lost in the passion swirling in his icy-blue eyes before your gaze started to drift down to his lips. You knew it was soon - probably far too soon - but you just wanted to feel that overwhelming sense of home that you did when you were with Steve and Bucky.

Slowly, you began to lean in, giving him plenty of time to refuse your advances. He didn’t. Your lips met in a tentative kiss that soon began to heat up, mouths moving in perfect synchrony as your hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt covering his chest, his hand coming up to cup the back of your neck as he deepened the kiss.

You broke the kiss when the need for air became too much, turning back to face Steve and moving forward to press your lips against his but were stopped by him, his brows furrowed with concern as he rested his forehead against yours, eyes locked on yours trying to find the reassurance he needed within your own gaze.

“Y/N are you sure you want this? We don’t have to rush into anything.”

Typical Steve, forever worried about making you uncomfortable, you could still remember the day he first asked if it was ok if he hugged you, how red the tips of his ears burned.

“Steve I want this, please I just need to _feel_ you – both of you.” You stood up from the couch, holding your hands out for Steve and Bucky to take. They shared a look and you knew they were talking without sharing a word between each other, you had fast become used to them doing this in your time around them. Reaching out they both took one of your hands and stood beside you, “I just want to feel secure like I do with you both - we don’t have to if you don’t want.”

Steve didn’t answer you, instead cupped your jaw in his hand and brought you in for a tender kiss, the memorable taste of Steve flooding your senses as you drowned in the feeling of his soft lips on yours, tongue dancing with your own as your fingers weaved through tufts of his hair. You gasped when you felt Bucky behind you, hands on your waist as he buried his face in your neck, kissing and nipping at the soft flesh there as you jerked in his arms, hips rolling back against his.

“Bedroom?” You murmured against Steve’s lips, Bucky groaning into your skin at the words as Steve hastily nodded in agreement.

The three of you stumbled to Steve’s room, not wanting to stop touching each other for even a minute making the journey far harder than it should have been. You eventually made it, all three of you harshly panting, chests rising and falling in anticipation for what was about to happen. Who advanced first you couldn’t tell but there was soon a flurry of movements as you tore clothes form each other, Bucky ripping your shirt off whilst you worked on the buckle of Steve’s belt.

Soon, you all stood bare in front of each other, your nerves getting the better of you as you shifted to cover yourself. Before your arms could cross against your chest, Bucky and Steve moved forward to pull your arms away, leaving you feeling incredibly exposed in front of them. Heat burned across your cheeks as you felt their gaze wander over every part of you and you refused to look them in the eyes.

Bucky’s metal hand lifted your chin up, forcing you to lock eyes with his, “Doll don’t hide yourself from us-”

“- you’re gorgeous, Y/N. And we’ll prove it too you.” Steve finished for him, pressing a kiss to the bare skin of your shoulder.

They walked you backwards towards the bed, the back of your knees hitting the edge and sending you toppling down on the mattress with a bounce. You crawled up the bed as the boys followed you, a predatory look marred across their faces, your breath hitched in your throat at the sight and you practically forgot how to breathe when the caged you underneath them, the sight causing your cunt to clench with need as you mewled in desire.

Bucky and Steve smirked at the sound and a chill ran down your spine at the sight, nipples hardening as lust pooled in your core.

“Look at that Buck – so desperate, _so responsive_ , and we haven’t even started.”

“I think you’re right Stevie, we should probably do something about it.”

Steve’s lips attacked yours, kiss filled with teeth and tongue that was frantic in urgency, meanwhile Bucky moved to your breasts, tongue circling your hardened nub as his hand kneaded the globe of the other. You moaned into the kiss when Bucky’s lips suckled on your nipple, your back jolting from the bed as Steve nipped on your bottom lip whilst Bucky pinched your hardened bud in perfect synchronisation. Your head was spinning as you endured the double onslaught of sensations, Bucky and Steve moving in perfect harmony just like they did on the battlefield.

Bucky slithered down your torso, pressing soft kisses on your stomach and hips on his descent as Steve moved to attack your neck, hands taking over from Bucky’s on your breasts and you keened at the never-ending feeling of two sets of hands roaming your body, never being able to anticipate exactly what they were going to do next. You were certain neither of their lips had left your body since you’d started and you wondered for a brief moment how many bruises were going to litter your skin once this was over.

Your thoughts were soon stalled as Bucky parted your legs, a low, desperate groan leaving his lips as your slick slit was revealed to him. Bucky licked his lips, eyes darkening unbelievably as he pressed kisses down the inside of your thigh, his heavy breaths hitting your sensitive cunt causing your hips to jolt from the bed. Steve chuckled into your neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin before murmuring in your ear: “I think Buck wants a taste Doll, you gonna let him eat that pretty little pussy out?”

You couldn’t prevent the guttural moan that tore from you at Steve’s words, hand moving to cradle the back of his neck as he darted down to lavish attention on your breasts with his mouth, lips encasing one of your sensitive nubs whilst his fingers tweaked the neglected one. Your hips rolled in an attempt to bring Bucky’s mouth to your dripping cunt, not having the braincells available to form words.

Steve’s dark chuckled reverberated through your nipple causing you to whimper and he pulled off with a wet pop, “I think that’s a yes, Buck.”

Bucky wasted no time delving between your legs, licking a long line from your weeping entrance up to circle at your throbbing clit. He groaned as he lapped at you, devouring you like he was a man starved and your other hand shot down to bury itself in his thick hair, pulling him closer to you, something he had no qualms with. 

Having Bucky and Steve both working you towards euphoria was nearly too much, every part of you felt oversensitive and yet you still craved more. You cradled both of their heads, not wanting their mouths to stop their assault on your body as your writhed and convulsed beneath them. Your thighs shuddered as a fresh wave of arousal gushed from your pussy, Bucky happily slurping at everything you were giving him, making the obscenest sounds of delight mixing with the satisfyingly vulgar wet sounds of his actions.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Bucky whispered into your heat, your back arching off the bed as he suckled on your clit as Steve’s teeth grazed over your nipple, the overstimulation making them feel raw in the best of ways, “Stevie you’ve got to taste her.”

Steve peered up at you, pupils blown with hunger as a sinister smirk grew across his plump lips before he moved to join Bucky between your thighs. You expected Bucky to move back up to kiss you as Steve had his turn but you were _very_ wrong.

Bucky pulled your thigh, opening you up more as Steve put the other on his shoulder to give them both more access to you; they both moved to lap at your cunt, Steve’s tongue working at your entrance before delving inside whilst Bucky’s lips encased your clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves whilst his tongue tightly traced over it in circles.

The whines and cries spilling from your mouth mixed with the growls and moans erupting from deep within the boys’ chests as the taste of you flooded their tongues. Your hands gripped at the sheets beneath you, knuckles turning white as your clenched your first, trying to seek some purchase to keep you grounded as pleasure sizzled through every nerve in your body. You couldn’t stop your hips from bucking, back arching, as you chased your pleasure; your body quivering as your orgasm build deep within you, coil tightening in your stomach as the boys pushed you closer to release.

Bucky pinned your hips down to the bed with his arm, using his fingers to part your folds as pulled the hood back from your clit, sucking harshly on the exposed nerves as Steve’s tongue ravenously plunged deep within you, the combination throwing you over the edge, eyes screwing shut as your thighs twitched and trembled around both their heads. You threw your head back with a scream, toes curling in the sheets as your orgasm washed over you, drowning you in delirious pleasure.

You lay spent on the bed as Steve and Bucky licked you clean, bringing you down from your high by scattering butterfly kisses on the skin of your stomach and inner thighs, your head still reeling from the whole experience.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” you breathed out, unbelieving what had just happened. You sure as hell had never done that before.

“You ok, doll?” Steve questioned, moving to lie by your side as his fingers gently stroking up and down your arm to calm your racing heart.

You couldn’t form words, only able to hum in content: you were more than ok.

Bucky flopped down on the opposite side, pressing a kiss to your cheek as he propped himself up on his arm, a smug grin donning his face. “I think she’s more than ok, huh babygirl?”

You could only roll your eyes at the teasing lilt in Bucky’s tone but the dopey smile on your face gave you away entirely. Bucky had never been more right in his life and you damn well knew it.

After what felt like an eternity of heavy breathing, your euphoria slowly subsided and you braced yourself on your arms, eyes flittering across Bucky and Steve’s naked forms, planes of hard muscle under soft skin in the most delicious contrast. You felt so small next to their bulking forms but it offered you a sense of comfort nothing else in this world could provide. Your eyes inevitably landed on their cocks, painfully hard and bobbing against their stomachs, pre-cum smearing against their skin.

“I guess I should repay the favour,” You said in the sultriest voice you could muster. Shuffling down the bed you ignored the protests from Steve and Bucky, both of them telling you that you didn’t have to do anything you didn’t want to. Of course, you disregarded their concerns, wanting nothing more than to wrap your hands around their aching cocks and watch their faces as they came undone under your hands.

You knelt between them both, licking your lips as you took in the sight in front of you, the two super-soldiers bare and agonisingly anticipating your touch, bare chests rising and falling with every harsh breath they took. You lightly dragged your nails up the skin of their thighs, the skin twitching under your touch as Bucky bite down hard on his lip and Steve’s face showed his eagerness, dying to feel your hand wrap around his pulsing cock.

Unwilling to spare anymore time, you wrapped a hand around each of their cocks, relishing in the hiss they each released at the contact. Swiping your thumb over their sensitive heads, you gathered the pre-cum beading there and using it was lubrication, you slowly jerked your hand up and down their cocks, pumping their lengths in your hands.

Bucky tugged at the roots of his hair as he groaned on the bed as Steve’s hips thrust in time with your fist, curses slipping from between his lips and the sight of them both propelling closer to that precipice caused wetness to start pooling in your core again, dampening your thighs as you clenched them together to try and alleviate the growing discomfort. An action that didn’t go unseen by Bucky.

“Oh babygirl, you need t’get fucked? Look at you squirmin’, need a big cock to fill you don’t you Y/N?” His words slurred as his need to cum fogged his brain.

You could only mewl and nod but it was enough for Bucky to spring towards you, lips clashing against yours in a bruising kiss before he flipped you onto your stomach, lifting your hips in the air and giving an appreciative smack to your ass.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” Bucky groaned out as he admired your dripping pussy.

Refusing to leave Steve out of the fun, you shifted to lie between his spread legs, resuming your attention on his cock whilst Bucky rubbed his length along your slit, coating himself in your juices as he let out a throaty moan at the feeling.

Your eyes caught the slight scarring where Steve was shot, the skin knotted together where it had healed and you couldn’t help but lean forward and press a gentle kiss on it. This didn’t go unnoticed by Steve, who cupped your jaw, tilting your head to look up at him, “It’s not your fault Y/N.”

“You gotta believe us Doll,” Bucky said between tender kisses on your shoulder, “Let us make you feel good babygirl, you’ll forget all about it, promise.”

Bucky slowly pushed into you, the sensation of him stretching you so deliciously causing you to grip Steve’s thighs to keep you upright, moans falling unabashedly from your mouth as Bucky grunted at the feeling of your wet walls hugging his girth.

He slowly began to rock his hips into yours, letting you adjust to him before he began to thrust harder and faster into you, his hands gripping your hips with bruising strength. You moved to take Steve’s length into your mouth; lapping at the pre-cum on the tip before suckling on the head, slowly licking your way down his length, mouthing at his balls before engulfing him into your mouth.

Your moans were muffled by Steve’s cock, everyone you released sending a new wave of pleasure through him, his hands weaving through your hair to help your movements as Bucky pounded into you from behind. The room was filled with the most sinful sounds, the mattress squeaking in protest beneath you as the headboard repeatedly slammed into the wall, Bucky’s growls mixing with Steve’s grunts as the wet sound of skin slapping on skin, the noises filling the room enough to put a porno to shame. You moved in perfect time with each other, Bucky slamming into you as you pushed your mouth down on Steve’s cock, the three of you moving together as if you’d done it a thousand times before.

You could feel your second orgasm of the night quickly sneaking up on you and when Bucky’s cold metal hand slid under you to circle your clit you were thrown over the edge once again, eyes rolling into the back of your head as your moans cascaded from you. The feeling of your cries vibrating around his sensitive cock sent Steve flying into this own release, a deep groan falling from his lips as he pumped his hips into your mouth, his head thrown back as the tendons in his neck protruded, chest flushing red as he worked through his orgasm. You happily swallowed everything Steve gave you, lazily licking him clean as you both came down from your highs.

Bucky was propelled to the brink of orgasm as he watched you suck Steve off and when your silken walls finally clamped down on his cock, he couldn’t hold off any longer. An animalistic roar tore from his throat as his hips harshly thrusted into a final few times, his cum coating your walls as his length throbbed and pulsed within you as you milked him of his release.

The three of you collapsed on the bed, Bucky pulling out of you slowly and helping you move to lay amongst the pillows, him and Steve toppling beside you. The silence off the room was pierced by the sounds of your jagged breathing, the boys sounding no better.

“Holy fuck, that was-”

“-Amazing,” Steve and Bucky finished for you and you could only let out a breathless chuckle in agreement.

“I don’t think I can ever move again.”

They boys caught their breath much quicker than you, but you blamed that on the serum running through their veins, and they soon left the bed: Bucky heading to the bathroom to fetch a wash cloth whilst Steve headed to the kitchen to fetch you all some water as you lay there, still completely wrecked by the number they’d done on you.

You could have sworn you’d never cum so hard before in your life and considering you were having trouble even lifting your arms your body was seemingly agreeing with you.

Once they returned, Steve helped prop you up, leaning you against his sturdy chest as he fed you the ice-cold water as Bucky gently cleaned the mess between your thighs, the cool wash cloth soothing the ache that was already prominent. After you were all cleaned up, the three of you settled into the bed, Bucky spooning you from behind as you rested your head on Steve’s chest. Bucky’s hands settled on your waist, fingers tracing light shapes on the exposed skin as Steve played with your hair, their actions pushing you closer to the sleep that was trying to claim you.

“We should keep this between us, until we figure out how exactly we can make it work, I don’t want anyone ruining it before we even get the chance to start, ya know?”

“Whatever you want babygirl,” Bucky complied, pressing a kiss to your shoulder before burying his face in your hair.

Steve pressed a kiss to your forehead, “Sure thing Y/N, get some sleep, we can sort the rest of it in the morning.”

You smiled sleepily at him, your eyes slipping closed as the weight of your fatigue finally caused you to succumb to sleep.

“Night boys - I love you.”

“We love you too,” They both murmured, the last thing you heard before you slipped into a deep sleep.

And hell, if that wasn’t one of the best night’s sleep you’d had in a long time.


	4. The 80's

It was safe to say the night of the last party had enormously changed your life. True to their word, Bucky and Steve had done everything within their power to make up their mistakes to you and you had never been happier. They took you out on the most amazing dates; trips to Coney Island spent on the rides, the boys winning you everything they could from the game stalls (which you considered cheating considering their abilities), then there were the days spent roaming through Brooklyn, the boys telling you everything they could possibly remember of their childhoods, taking you to their favourite spots that still stood, sharing every aspect of themselves with you that they had.

It gave you a far greater understanding of them, of where they came from and how that made them who they are. You appreciated every moment they showed this to you, their past – the real one, not just the war – was a treasured memory for both of them, something that not many people knew about and you understood the significance of them sharing it with you. Of course, to the rest of the world it appeared as though you were nothing more than friends; the only problem with the relationship remaining secret was you couldn’t show any displays of public affection. And with two, very handsy, very affectionate, very gorgeous boyfriends that was so much harder than it seemed.

When your dates remained within the tower, more specifically one of your rooms, you were free to do whatever the hell you wanted. It was these dates where Bucky and Steve would shower you with as much tenderness and love as they could, not knowing when the next time would be when they could simply kiss your cheek or cuddle into you. You tended to keep these dates far more easy-going, the simplicity of spending time together more than enough to sate your desire to be with your boys; instead of going out to fancy dinners you made homecooked meals with them, instead of going to the cinema you would watch movies you’d seen with them a thousand times before.

As your relationship with both of them progressed, you began to notice their subtle differences that seemed to complement each other so well. Bucky preferred to constantly be touching you, arms wrapped around your waist and face buried in your neck as you did the most miniscule of tasks, peppering kisses onto your skin and inhaling the intoxicating scent of you, you figured that Bucky’s need for your constant touch was from being denied the warmth of another human for some long – now that he had it, he sure as hell didn’t want to let it go anytime soon.

Steve was slightly different; he’d prefer to watch from afar, indulging himself in every move you made, every minute expression that crossed your face. He took in every single part of you, saving it all to memory before he’d move forward, spinning you into his arms before planting a searing kiss on your mouth, smirking as he felt you melt into his arms, automatically responding to him. You put Steve’s desire to observe you down to the artist within him that wanted to witness every beauty the world had to offer, only to capture it on paper later.

This wasn’t where the differences stopped either; after that night, and possibly the greatest sex of your life, you had spent nearly every night since in the arms of your boys and you’d come to greatly appreciate every part of them. Steve was slightly taller than Bucky, muscles clearly defined under tanned skin; sharp contours of his abs clearly visible, the v-line on his hips well pronounced, his chest was perkier than yours and you were honestly slightly envious – they did make a great pillow though. Steve’s kisses were always gentle but demanding, his lips dominating yours with tender ease that always left you breathless. And that wasn’t where the talents of his mouth stopped. No sir, Captain America could talk you into an orgasm the way his filthy words spilled from his mouth. Steve never failed to have you squirming in his lap with the words he murmured into your ear, heat flooding your core as he gave you _detailed_ accounts on what he wanted to do to you.

Bucky loved watching you squirm, he loved watching as your eyes dilated with lust, breath hitching as you painstakingly waited for one of them to do _something_. His kisses were borderline aggressive, meshing-lips and clashing teeth and oh so _desperate_ before melting into a languid tangle of tongues. He loved the feeling of your fingers carding through his hair, he refused to cut it, the tugs you’d give him when you became so needy for him too good to give up.

Bucky’s build was slightly different to Steve’s, his body wasn’t so well defined but boy-oh-boy was he _thick_. You could never doubt how powerful Bucky was: his broad arms and chest would never allow you to. His body was less defined than Steve’s, softer around the edges but just as powerful, you could still feel the solid muscles underneath his pale skin. Then there were his thighs, possibly your favourite feature on Bucky Barnes: thicker than tree trunks and twice as sturdy. You’d ridden yourself to orgasm on his thighs alone more than once.

Although he was insecure about his metal arm, you couldn’t help but love it and, more importantly, love the feel of it. When you were pressed between the two unbelievably hot bodies of your super-soldiers, the cool metal provided a gorgeous contrast that had you coming undone within seconds. And dear god, did Bucky know how to use it. He’d bury the smooth digits deep within you, the distinction between your warm, wet walls and the chill metal making your head spin as he massaged your g-spot, pushing you towards your completion before he licked your arousal from his gleaming fingers, moaning at the taste.

You’d found that Bucky and Steve could get slightly competitive with each other, nothing out of the usual really, even before you came along they always had that kind of relationship – it was just how they were. But when that attitude suddenly applied to your sex life it was both a blessing and a curse; the boys could spend hours competing with each other on who could make you cum harder, the pair of them using whatever they could to get you to fall apart beneath them. They once spent a whole night passing you to-and-from each other like a ragdoll and trying to outdo the intensity of your last orgasm; they only stopped when you begged them to, on the verge of passing out as you lay completely spent on the bed.

They collapsed on either side of you, surrounding your smaller form with their hulking bodies, both of them with smug smiles on their faces as they observed your wrecked state feeling completely satisfied with themselves.

“So Doll,” Bucky twirled a stray strand of your hair away from your face as you stared up at him through bleary eyes, “Who won?”

You were barely able to muster up enough energy to roll your eyes at him, making a noise of exasperation as you burrowed deeper into your pillow, Steve and Bucky’s laugh’s washing over you before they moved to cuddle you as sleep finally came for the three of you.

The only thing worse – or better – than when they were competing against each other was when they were working _with_ each other. They moved as one machine in the bedroom like they did on the battlefield and just like their target in battle, you never stood a chance. You remembered when they had done just that, tying your hands above you to the headboard as they edged you for hours and hours and _hours_ : two sets of hands, two hot mouths, two painfully hard cocks working you so close to the edge of oblivion before leaving you there, refusing to let you cross over into the abyss of pleasure your body craved for.

Their sinister chuckles met your ears as you writhed on the bed, hips bucking wildly as you tried to desperately push yourself over the edge anyway you could but they wouldn’t allow it, not until they deemed you deserving enough to cum. Tears pricked at your eyes as you endured their sinful torture, your body tightly wound and practically shaking with need. When they finally, _finally_ , permitted you to cum you could have sworn the whole of New York could hear the scream that tore from your throat.

You were shocked the rest of the Avengers hadn’t said anything about that incident, they had to have heard your high-pitched scream echoing throughout the tower, but no mention was ever made about it. To the rest of the team it simply seemed as though the three of you were friends again, before tensions rose and everything became strained. The team was back and better than ever, the good mood that you, Bucky, and Steve had due to your new-found relationship becoming contagious with the rest of the Avengers.

All and all, everything was perfect and you were the happiest you had ever been. If not for one small detail; master spy and all-round nosey meddler Natasha Romanoff was becoming suspicious, she wanted answers, detailed answers about what exactly was going on between the three of you, how everything had suddenly been resolved and moved on from and you knew you couldn’t lie to her, she’d call you out in heartbeat but you still weren’t ready to bring your relationship with the boys out to the rest of your friends yet.

In hindsight, you had been spending more time together than you ever had when you were friends with Steve and Bucky, you couldn’t really blame Nat for being curious about it all. Which is why you decided that at the next party the coming Saturday night, the three of you would give each other some space, not attaching yourselves to each other the moment you walked into the room like you had been doing. Hell, you even told Steve and Bucky to dance with some random girls to throw Nat off your scent.

When Saturday night rolled around you decided to get dressed with Nat and Wanda, unlike the previous parties you were extremely excited, no nerves or hesitation about turning up and your bright mood didn’t go unnoticed by Nat and Wanda who were both happy that the sour temperament you’d possessed in for the past months had finally dissipated – they had finally got their Y/N back and they couldn’t be happier.

Nat had just finished applying your makeup and you moved to pull the short, black bustier dress over your head, careful not to run your hair that Wanda had spent so long on. The skirt of the dress was layered with mesh netting and you were serving serious Madonna vibes, pairing the dress with fingerless lace gloves and a multitude of long, chain necklaces. Slipping on your heeled pumps, you gave yourself a once over in the mirror, popping your lips to check your lipstick was completely covering them.

Happy with your appearance, you turned to Nat and Wanda and you had to stifle a giggle; Wanda looked incredible, her hair in teased curls as she wore the pink satin dress from Dirty Dancing but Nat, _Jesus Christ Nat_ , was wearing neon spandex workout clothes complete with a shiny leotard over the top of her leggings and top, her hair was in huge curls and she had even adorned a matching sweatband to her outfit. She was the embodiment of the 80’s and you had to give her props for her dedication.

After admiring each other’s outfits, you headed down to the party, arms linked as you laughed amongst yourselves. The elevator doors opened and you all took in the sight in front of you; you had no idea how Tony was pulling these parties off but his commitment to them wasn’t waning in the slightest.

The bright décor of the room blended perfectly with its occupants, the bold geometric patterns really mirroring the designs of Memphis Milano. There were Pac-Man video games stationed around the room and TV screens playing the most iconic moments from the 80’s; Princess Diana’s wedding, the finding of the Titanic wreckage, the fall of the Berlin wall. There were posters strewn across the walls of the most iconic films of the decade and the room was filled with the sounds of David Bowie, Prince, Wham! and the like.

As you and the girls made your way to the bar you caught sight of Bucky and Steve talking to Sam. The three of them looked incredible; Steve was dressed as Indiana Jones, complete with Fedora and Whip that did nothing but fuel your dirty desires, Bucky was dressed as John Bender from the Breakfast Club, a look you thought suited him perfectly. It shouldn’t have caused arousal to pool in your core but you were beginning to understand that there were tons of seemingly mundane things these boys could do that had you wanting them within seconds.

Sam, however, won all the awards that night with his choice of outfit. He was dressed as Michael Jackson in one of the most iconic music videos: Thriller. He had the red trousers and matching leather jacket and had even had his make-up done to give him the zombie look. He looked absolutely incredible and you knew he knew it too.

The boys say you looking over to them and sent you a wave, Bucky and Steve’s eyes roaming over you appreciatively causing a blush to burn at your cheeks. You smiled in return to them before quickly ducking your head and turning back to the girls hoping that they wouldn’t question your behaviour.

The night went off without a hitch, you stuck close to Nat and Wanda, the three of you dancing, drinking, and laughing like you hadn’t done together in so long. You had missed your friends and you had missed partying with them even more; tonight was long overdue for all three of you. You did, however, notice the blazing stare of your boyfriends on you all night and after a few drinks you wanted nothing more than to tease them like they did to you so damn often.

You started off small; sending them coy smiles that you knew got them worked up and shooting them flirtatious glances over your shoulder. You could tell it was working by the way Bucky’s jaw ticked and Steve’s eyes narrowed at you – sometimes they were just too easy. Kicking it up a notch, you turned all your attention to one of the men that had sat with you and the girls, leaning into him more than you had to and resting a hand on his arm in a coquettish manner as you whispered in his ear.

The sound of glass shattering caught your attention and you turned to see Bucky’s beer bottle shattered on the ground, the brown liquid dripping from his metal hand that was still clenched in a fist. You couldn’t help the sly smirk that crossed your features as you watched Steve try to keep Bucky back from marching over to you as Sam questioned what the hell was wrong with him.

You turned your attention back to the man beside you, not even bothering to remember his name, it wasn’t like you were ever going to need it anyway. You already had two names that you loved to scream out in ecstasy, you sure as hell didn’t want a third. You had mainly turned your attention back to your conversation with Nat and Wanda but kept yourself close to the mystery man beside you to keep Steve and Bucky thinking that you were enraptured with him.

Soon enough, the sound of obnoxious giggling pierced the air and you looked for the source with distain, eyes widening when you found it. Bucky had the source of such obviously fake laughter trapped against the wall, though she didn’t seem to mind, his arm propped against her head, showing of his bulging biceps under his flannel shirt. Meanwhile Steve and another girl were on the dancefloor grinding against each other like it was no one’s business. But they weren’t fooling you for a second, the way their eyes kept darting over to you gave them away in an instant and you could only smile at the thought of what they were trying to achieve.

_Fine, if that’s how they want to play._

Leaning into Nat, the boys watched as an inquisitive expression crossed her face before excitement took over her, moving the grab you and Wanda before pulling you both onto the dancefloor then rushing over to the DJ on the side line. You let Wanda know what was going on and the boy’s confusion only grew as they saw the same excitement cross over her face, they had no idea what you were up to but their attention was no longer focused on the girls they were entertaining.

The beats of Def Leppard filled the room just as Nat made it back to you and the smirk she was wearing was sinister. The opening lyrics to ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ met your ears the song moved you, the three of you grinding your hips to the music with your sexually-charged hypnotic dancing. You threw your head back, leaning back on Natasha as you closed your eyes in faux bliss, hips rolling back into hers in time with the song as Wanda grinded her ass onto you. The way you moved mirrored the sex that you had with the boys and you were more than aware of that, using every move you could to have them squirming on the spot.

Tilting your head back on Nat’s neck, you peered through your lashes at your boys, their eyes hard and locked on your body, the way you moved to the music, the way it seemed _so_ familiar. The had completely abandoned the girls they were with, standing next to each other as they murmured words to each other, probably planning your punishment for later. If only they knew you had a surprise in store for them too.

You could see how much your impromptu sex show on the dancefloor was affecting them, the tension they were holding in the body visible even from where you were. There jaws ticked as they looked away from you to the other men in the room, watching them devouring your form as you took centre stage on the dancefloor. You were definitely going to pay for this later and you couldn’t wait.

Once the song finished the three of you pulled apart, whistles and cheers sounding from around the room from those who had watched the show you had all put on. You turned to find Bucky and Steve but they were no longer where the stood only moments ago, in fact they weren’t anywhere in the room. Shrugging it off you enjoyed the rest of your night, knowing for certain you’d find them later on once the rest of the tower was asleep.

The party died down and you bid goodbye to Nat and Wanda, the both of them slightly past drunk and very affectionate in their farewell, with a giggle you watched as the both of them made their way to their own rooms, arms linked and leaning on each other for support as they loudly made their way to bed.

Entering your own floor, you kicked off your shoes with a sigh, glad to finally be free of their confines, tugging of your gloves and removing the multitude of metal from around your neck. You made your way to your bedroom but the lamp in the corner switched on before you had a chance to flick the light switch on, your head snapping in the direction, eyes falling upon Steve and Bucky brooding in the shadows of your room.

_God, they could be so dramatic sometimes._

“Well Kitten, that was quite a show,” Bucky growled out, blue eyes radiating annoyance and anger in the low light of the room, thick arms crossed against an even thicker chest as he leaned back casually against the wall, but you knew it was far from casual, the tension in the room palpable. It was equal parts arousing as it was intimidating.

Steve remained silent, sat in the chair in the corner next to Bucky, watching every move you made with a kinked brow, silently questioning _what the hell were you playing_ _at_ as his finger scratched the light stubble on his upper lip.

“I’m glad you liked it,” You smirked in response, knowing full well that it would only further anger them, “But that wasn’t the only surprise I had for you boys tonight.”

The both turned to each other bewildered at what you were talking about. They expected themselves to have the surprises - if the ties already secured around the bed post and your toy box ready on the night stand were anything to go by - not you.

Your sly grin only widened as you watched them try to figure out exactly what you were up to. You turned your back to them, pulling your hair over your shoulder as you turned your head to them, gazing at them through heavily lidded eyes.

“Captain, can you please undo my dress?” You practically purred at him, hiding your grin when you heard him stand from his chair, heavy steps making their way over to before his strong hands rested on your shoulders, fingers dancing along the skin causing goosebumps in their wake as they trailed to pull down the zipper of your dress agonizingly slowly. His soft breathes hitting the back of your neck causing you to shiver, turning to him when the material of the dress fell in a pool at your feet, leaving you standing there in nothing but your underwear.  

“Thank you,” You whispered, your chest pressed against his as you watched his pupils dilate with lust, your fingers moving to caress the whip attached to his belt, the feeling of the hard leather beneath your fingertips causing you to bite your bottom lip with the thoughts that filled your mind, “We’re gonna have to play with this another day.”

Steve’s hands came to rest on your waist, thumbs tracing circles onto the bare skin as you shot you a sceptical look, “What are you up to Princess?”

Giving him a saccharine sweet smile, you batted your eyes with faux innocence completely ignoring his question and calling Bucky over to you. Unlike Steve, Bucky didn’t dawdle, you were taking your clothes off and he sure as hell wanted to be part of it, practically lurching himself across the room to you.  

“Hey there Sarge,” You murmured, looking up at Bucky with doe eyes that you knew made him weak.

They both watched you ravenously as you unclasped your bra, pulling the lacey material from your breasts and exposing them to the cool air of the room, nipples hardening instantly under their lustful gaze. You wasted no time in pulling the matching panties down as well, throwing them in the same direction as your other discarded clothes.

A low rumbling moan that was a borderline growl erupted from deep within Bucky’s chest as he took in the sight of you completely uncovered in front of him, a sight he was sure he would never be used to. Steve muttering curses under his breath as he watched your breasts rise and fall with every inhale and exhale you took, hands twitching at his sides, wanting nothing more than to push you down onto the bed and let himself and Bucky have their way with you, punishing you for your earlier actions. But a bigger part of him was too curious to see what you had planned, what your surprise for them was, and so for now he let you be.

“I don’t know where you’re hiding this surprise babydoll…” Bucky trailed off, eyes wandering over every inch of skin that he could, seeing nothing out of the ordinary leaving him totally perplexed.

“Patience Sergeant,” you teased him.

“Keep calling me that babygirl and what little patience I have left will fly outta the window so damn fast you won’t know what hit you.”

His gruff voice sent chills down your spine, cunt throbbing in anticipation for the night’s activities but you schooled your face to show none of it, instead moving forward to capture Bucky’s lips with yours. His hands automatically weaved into your hair, tugging your head to better ravish your mouth in a desperate kiss but you pulled away before it could get too far, turning to Steve and pressing your lips against his. His lips were firm but gentle with a more controlled urgency than Bucky, working his mouth against yours with a measured passion.

Detaching yourself from Steve, you moved towards the bed, crawling over the sheets until you reached the pillows at the top. Shifting your knees apart, you stuck your ass in the air as you lowered your front onto the mattress beneath you, pressing your face into the cool sheets and smiling when you heard the boys gasp behind you.

Between you parted cheeks, a jewelled butt plug nestled within your puckered hole, stretching you out. You’d never worked your way up to taking both Steve and Bucky at once but dear god you wanted to, so far you had only been able to take a finger or two, working your way up to the main event which you were determined would be tonight.

You heard Bucky groan behind you, clearly not expecting this and you felt the bed dip beneath you as the both kneeled behind your spread legs. You felt Steve’s hand smooth over the skin of your ass, pulling your cheeks apart to better examine the plug buried in you, the fingers of his other hand tracing over the cold metal, slightly jostling it within you causing your hips to jolt at the sensation.

The resonating sound of Steve’s hand coming down on your ass filled the room, quickly followed by your yelp, the sharp sting making itself known to you and you could feel the wetness form at the bite it caused.

“You’re telling me, that you were out there, dancing like a stripper whose rent was due – for anyone at that fucking party to watch – with this pretty thing in your tight ass? Oh Princess you’re gonna pay for that,” Steve’s voice was harsh you knew tonight was going to be long. You couldn’t wait.

Steve’s body covered yours, the warmth of his chest pressed against your back, the buttons of his shirt digging into your skin as you leaned down to whisper in your ear. “We’re gonna fucking ruin you Princess.”

You shivered violently at his words, eyes glazing over with hunger as you moaned unabashedly at the promise of what was to come. Strong hands flipped you into your back as if you weighed nothing and even after knowing how strong they both were before you started this relationship, their effortless feats of strength in the bedroom still left you breathless with awe.

Steve shuffled off the bed, turning towards Bucky with an ominous grin that made your stomach flip. “Hey Buck, why don’t you show her what happens to bad girls who misbehave?”

Your eyes darted to Bucky who was already looking at you with such longing it made your head spin, his tongue darted out to lick his lips and felt your heart rate accelerate at the gesture. Bucky prowled over you like a predator stalking their wounded pray, broad shoulders moving with every inch he crept further over you, his blue eyes blazing with need.

“I think that’s a really good idea Stevie,” He murmured, lips brushing over yours with every word he ushered out. Just when you thought he was going to satisfy your need for his lips on yours, he ducked his head, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it, your eyes widening in shock.

“We gotta punish you Kitten, how else you gonna learn that only _we_ get to see you like that?”

Straddling your waist, Bucky took your wrist in his hand before tying it in the silk sashes already secured around the headboard before repeating it with the other. When they were both fastened tight enough, Bucky ducked his head down to whisper in your ear, his long hair tickling the soft skin of your throat, “You ok Kitten?”

His concern made you smile and you hummed in response, nodding your head as he pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. “Good girl, tell me the colours.”

“Green is good to go, yellow is slow down or take a break, red is stop altogether,” You recited the words you’d said so many times before.

“Good girl,” And just like that his concern vanished, his eyes darkening once more as he reached for the box on your bedside table. He noted how your breathing hitched as you watched him rummage through the box, anticipation at what he would use flooding you. A dark smirk pulled at his lips as he found what he was looking for, placing the box back on the bedside table, holding a silk blindfold in his other hand.

Swiftly tying the material over your eyes Bucky asked you for your colour for which you hastily replied green causing the smirk on his face to grow even wider, not that you could see it. With your sense of sight been taken away your entire body was buzzing with anticipation, goosebumps erupting across your skin when Bucky trailed his fingers down your chest, between your breasts, your back arching into the touch.

You felt the pressure on the bed move as Bucky did and you could only assume he’d moved to your side, you had no idea where Steve was now that you were blindfolded and the uncertainty made your head spin.

“Open those pretty legs kitten, I wanna get a _good_ luck at you,” Bucky purred in your ear, lips ghosting over the shell with every word they murmured. Biting back the moan that his words caused, you slowly parted your legs, planting your feet on the bed, revealing your glistening pussy to the boys, the jewelled plug peeking out through the globes of your ass.

“Fuck Princess, look how wet you are. Is that for us doll, we get you that worked up without us even touching you?” You mewled at Steve’s words, lip trembling with the need to be fucked by your boys, tears threatening to fall with the lack of touch.

You judged from how far away Steve sounded and the fact the only dip in the bed beside yourself was Bucky, that Steve had moved the chair and was now seated opposite the bed, giving him the best view of your exposed core. The idea of Steve watching as Bucky teased you relentlessly had you writhing where you lay, wanting nothing more than to impress your Sergeant and put on a good show for your Captain.

_Finally_ , Bucky moved to touch you, metal fingers tweaking your hardened nipple as his lips attacked your neck, teeth biting down on the sensitive skin in time with the sharp pinches he dealt to your delicate nubs. You cried out at the blissful pain, feeling Bucky’s smirk against the column of your neck as he worked yet another mark into your skin; you knew you would be littered in various marks and bruises by the time they were both finished with you and you couldn’t wait to wear them like the medals of honour they were.  

The sound of Steve’s deep chuckle met your ears just as Bucky switched, cold metal paying the same torturous attention to the other breast, your chest rising to push yourself further into his hand, your own hands tugging on your restraints at the slow pace they’d both opted to take.

“Now-now Princess, your gonna let Buck have his fun with you and you know what else? You aren’t going to cum - not until we allow it. No matter how much you want it, no matter how close we get you, not even if you feel those sweet juices running down your thighs with how bad you _need_ it. You got that Y/N?” Steve’s demands only served to make you wetter, more eager to behave for them, the gravelly tone of his voice sending shivers down your spine.

“Yes Captain,” You were barely able to choke out the words.

“Good Girl.”

And so, Bucky resumed his teasing, only he increased his efforts ten-fold. His lips moved to your breasts, sucking dark marks into the flesh and suckling on your nipples before he pulled away with a pop, continuing his decent down your body leaving random kisses and nips as he went. His fingers softly traced the outside of your thighs as he settled between them, breath fanning over your core causing your engorged clit to throb with want.

His tongue eagerly lapped at your wetness, licking a broad stripe from your opening to your clit, moaning as the taste of you flooded his senses before he delved forward like a man starved, eating you out like you were his last meal and he was going to savour every moment. It didn’t take long to bring you to the edge, your orgasm building quickly within you with the way Bucky was paying such dedicated attention to your clit, but before you could reach oblivion he pulled away, leaving you whining in despair beneath him.

“You gotta be patient Kitten,” Bucky murmured in your ear, leaning over your body to retrieve _something_ from the nightstand beside you and you took a shaky breath to steady your racing heart, knowing full well if you came without their permission that they definitely wouldn’t fuck you that night. And you _needed_ them to fuck you.

The sound of buzzing cut through your thoughts and you jolted, crying out when you felt the tell-tale tremors of your bullet vibrator circling your nipple before slowly trailing across your chest to the other. The vibrator was moved to between your legs, Bucky lightly tapping it against your oversensitive clit causing your cunt to clench as wanton moans slipped from your lips.

Bucky brought you to the edge a further three times with your vibrator, tracing your clit with light circles that caused every muscle in your body to tense with the pleasure being built, but every time he pulled away just before you could cum, laughing darkly at the sobs that left your mouth. By the final time, tears were dampening the silk covering your eyes, escaped ones trailing down your cheeks at the overstimulation and growing need that wasn’t being resolved as your body shook more violently than the vibrator in Bucky’s hand.

The feeling of Bucky’s lips being pressed against yours in a chaste kiss was welcome comfort that you instantly latched onto, the ties surrounding your wrists being pulled apart before your blindfold was pulled from over your head, eyes adjusting to the light in the room. Bucky’s hands cradled your face, wiping away the stray tears that lingered there, “You ok Kitten?”

You couldn’t form words, only mutely nodding at Bucky’s question which earned a chuckle from the super soldier, “You did so good babygirl, you did so good for me and Captain.”

Mewling at his praise, you nuzzled your head into the palm of his hand, pressing a kiss to it before sitting up on the bed. Your eyes landed on Steve who, as you had guessed, was sitting on the chair opposite the end of your bed, only there was one thing you hadn’t accounted for. He was completely naked and stroking his rock-hard cock with languid strokes of his hand.

You barely noticed Bucky leave the bed, eyes locked on the movement of Steve’s hand pumping his cock up and down, the pearls of pre-cum gathering on the head before his thumb swiped over them, using it for lubrication on his aching cock. You licked your lips at the sight, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Steve and he released his cock, a whine scratching at your throat before you saw him stand and make his way over to you.

Steve crawled over you, leaning down to capture your lips in a searing kiss, tongue slipping past your parted lips and drawing moans from you. Pulling away, Steve peppered kisses all over your face before resting his forehead against yours, “You did real good Princess and now you get rewarded.”

The smile that broke across your face at Steve’s words was blinding but it soon vanished when he gripped your waist, flipping you over to rest on top of him whilst he lay under you, a yelp tearing from you at the unexpected movement. You steadied yourself, hands clutching his shoulders as you straddled his waist, the feeling of his throbbing cock between your folds heaven; you couldn’t stop yourself from lightly grinding down onto his length, the bulbous head of his cock nudging your clit with every pass your pussy made over him.

Throwing your head back with a sigh, you started grinding down harder until Steve’s hands on your hips stopped you, his grip harsh enough to leave bruises of his fingers on you. “Come on Princess, I know you can do better than that.”

Rising your hips slightly, you aligned Steve’s cock up with your slick entrance before slowly lowering yourself down onto him, the pair of you groaning with the relief you finally felt at being so intimately connected. Giving yourself time to adjust, you leaned down to kiss Steve, nibbling on his bottom lip as you felt the bed dip behind you, Bucky joining the two of you now fully undressed like you and Steve were.

Breaking your kiss with Steve, you looked over your shoulder at Bucky as he leant over your form to scatter the skin of your upper back with soft kisses, hands caressing the cheeks of your ass, thumbs tracing the edge of the plug still inserted in you. “Are you sure you still want this doll, we’ll understand if it’s too much, especially after tonight,” Bucky’s hesitance coupled with the way Steve was looking at you with such concern made your heart flutter; most people didn’t have such a loving boyfriend to return home to, and here you had two.

You still hadn’t changed your mind and the events of the night had only made you more desperate to be thoroughly fucked by both of them: “I’m sure Buck; please, _please_ fuck me?”

Your words tied with the wide innocent eyes – which you knew was one of Bucky’s weaknesses – had a deep growl rumbling from him, gaze darkening as he reached for the lube from within your toy box. Steve ran his hands up and down your back as Bucky gently pulled the plug from you, lathering his hard cock in lube, spreading a decent amount on his fingers before working it inside you, making sure you were completely prepared for what was about to happen, the cold liquid causing you to jolt.

The head of Bucky’s cock pressed against you before he slowly began to enter you; he went slow, working himself further in inch by inch and even though you’d been stretched by the plug most of the night you could still feel the ring of muscle expand around Bucky’s thick cock.

The three of you simultaneously moaned and groaned at the feeling, your tight walls surrounding both their cocks and you had never felt so full before, so connected to your boys. It was addicting. You rested on Steve’s chest, Bucky leaning his head in the middle of your back as he kneeled between Steve’s spread legs, all of you trying to adjust to the sensation.

When you felt that you were ready, you tried to roll your hips but Bucky’s bulking frame made that impossible and you ended up wiggling on both of their sensitive cocks, the feeling tearing a sharp hiss from both of them; it did, however, get the message across and Bucky leant back to give a shallow thrust.  

Hearing nothing but encouragement from you, they both began to move: Steve gripping your hips as he thrusted up into you as Bucky held onto your shoulders for leverage, propelling his cock into your lube-slicked ass, the movement of his hips causing your ass to giggle with the force. They worked in flawless harmony with each other like always, their thrusts seamless with each other, as Bucky pulled out, Steve thrusted up, his cock grazing your g-spot with perfect precision – if you didn’t know any better you would have said they had practised the perfect way to completely destroy you.

The sounds filling the room were pornographic: your high-pitched wails bounced off the walls, Steve muttering curses directly in your ear as Bucky’s animalistic growls and snarls sounded behind you, the wet squelching sound of sex was doubled, coming from both your slick coating Steve’s cock and the lube covering Bucky’s. The mattress squeaked beneath you in protest to the three bodies currently abusing it and you were sure the headboard was going to leave indentations in the wall with the force it was hitting it with.

After all the edging you’d suffered through tonight, it didn’t take long for your orgasm to build once again inside of you, the coil tightening within you with every thrust they delivered to you.

“Fuck, _fuck so close_ , please let me cum, please!” You begged them.

Bucky’s hand came down on your ass with a resounding crack, but the slight tinge of pain mixing with pleasure only propelled you closer to the edge, “You gonna behave from now on Kitten?”

“Yes! Fuck yes, please sergeant!”

Steve’s hand travelled from your waist, bunching in your hair and yanking your head back forcing you to look at him through bleary eyes, “Who do you belong to Princess?”

“You and Sarge! Only you and Sarge, I promise, please Captain!” You were so close to cumming you knew you couldn’t hold it back much longer, you just needed to hear that one little word.

Bucky’s teeth buried themselves in your shoulder as Steve murmured the one word you’d been needing to hear for hours, “Cum.”

Your body erupted in spasms, thighs shaking with the power of your release and your arms gave out on you, body collapsing between the two super-soldiers as your orgasm washed over you – euphoria flying through every nerve in your body, the ecstasy of your release causing you to scream as your cunt clenched around their cocks, the feeling of your twitching, silken walls around Steve pushing him towards his own release, thrusting within you a few final times before his cum coated your walls with a drawn-out groan.

The sight of your body writhing beneath him, the blissed-out expression on your face and the beautiful scream that left your lips had Bucky reaching his completion as well, a few more staggered thrusts before he pulled out of you, hand quickly moving to jerk his cock before he painted your back with his seed, the harsh pants intermingling with the slight moans that left his lips at the feeling.

You couldn’t move at all, completely paralyzed by the most mind-shattering orgasm you had ever had, every part of you felt heavy with fatigue and you struggled to catch your breath, Steve and Bucky sounding no better. Bucky collapsed to the side of you but you were still resting on Steve, his softening cock still buried within you. You wanted to move, bury yourself in your sheets and finally let sleep claim you but you couldn’t move, the heaviness of your eyelids threatening to pull you into the realm of sleep as you were.

“Holy fuck,” Bucky breathed out.

“I know right,” Steve sounded equally as winded as Bucky.

You couldn’t move your mouth to form words, only offering them a happy hum in agreement. Bucky and Steve both noticed how utterly exhausted you were and both set off to help clean you up before you passed out.

Steve went to retrieve a damp wash cloth from the bathroom, taking the plug and vibrator with him to wash whilst Bucky went to get you some water, knowing how dehydrated you could get whilst you did this without even realising. Steve came back, putting the now clean toys back in your box before shoving it back under the bed before moving to gently clean up the mess on your back and between your thighs, noticing that you hadn’t moved a muscle since he’d left.

Bucky returned with three bottles of water, throwing one at Steve who caught it effortlessly and placing the other two on the nightstand, the boys helped to prop you up against the head board, opening the bottle and pressing it against your lips. The cool water was a welcome pleasure and you drank half the bottle right there, Steve and Bucky chuckling at the way you guzzled it down.

Once you had finished you handed the bottle back to Bucky and settled against the pillows, Steve and Bucky joining you seconds later, Bucky spooning you as you rested your head on Steve’s shoulder, legs tangled together and unreservedly relaxed with each other.

“That was incredible babygirl,” Bucky murmured into your hair, arms tightening around your waist as he pressed kisses into behind your ear.

“You’re incredible,” Steve chimed in, lidded eyes locked on yours as he leaned forward to steal a chaste kiss, your hand sought out his, entwining your fingers together as your other hand came to cover Bucky’s on your stomach.

“I love you both,” You whispered out to them, smiling when they both returned the sentiment at the same time.

“We love you too.”


	5. The 90's

Your plan to throw the other’s off your track worked, after the last party it was assumed that when Steve and Bucky disappeared, it was with the girls they were seen with and Nat’s ruthless questioning had somewhat eased. The three of you were able to breathe a sigh of relief at this, your relationship remaining a secret between you for just a while longer.

You did, however, need to somewhat hide just how worried you were when Steve and Bucky had to go on a mission. This was the first time since you’d began your relationship that the boys had been away from you; you kept reminding yourself that it was only a week, that they had more experience under their belts than the rest of the Avengers combined and they would never let anything happen to each other, but it did little to diminish the nagging fear that was eating away at you.

Sensing your nerves with the boys being away, Tony decided that the Saturday they returned would be the next party, giving you the chance to relax with everyone once they came back. You enthusiastically agreed to the plan and in your next video call to the boys, you told them about the party: they promised to be back by Saturday but told you they may be a little late, and that they would have to come in their uniforms, not having time to find costumes.

The idea of Steve and Bucky in their respective uniforms had your thighs clenching together and a part of you believed they were doing this on purpose somehow, knowing the effect that the black leather of Bucky’s vest with all those goddamn straps had and what the sight of Steve’s stealth suit did to you. The slight smirk they both wore as they told you the news gave you a good enough idea of their intentions.

Saturday came and the boys had sent you a message that morning letting you know they were on their way back to which a sense of relief and glee filled you. You spent the rest of the day with Nat and Wanda, chatting and laughing between you, your excitement at the thought of your boys being back mistaken for your anticipation of the party later.

A few hours before the party, you found yourself once again getting ready with Nat and Wanda, practically buzzing with eagerness at seeing your boys again. The time you had spent apart had been filled with worry for their wellbeing, the only reprieve you got from your anxiety was when they called you, as soon as the call ended though it returned ten-fold. You just couldn’t wait for them to back with you where they belonged – if their mission away did anything, it made you release just how much they meant to you, how much you missed being next to them every day and it got you questioning whether you were ready to bring your relationship into the open.

You figured that it was something you could discuss when they got back, for now you focussed on getting ready. Your costumes for this party were far more out there then they had been for the others, but you blamed that on the fact that it was the 90’s. Looking over your reflection in the mirror, you adjusted the shirt that was tied in a bow under your breasts, the bright bra you wore peeking through the open buttons. Your skirt resting on the tops of your thighs, barely covering the plump cheeks of your ass, knee-high socks and heeled pumps completing the look. You tied your hair into pigtails, the fluffy pink ties completing your look, if you didn’t know any better, you’d have thought that you had just walked out of Britney Spears’ ‘…Baby One More Time’ music video.

You turned to Wanda and Nat, admiring their outfits in turn; Wanda was wearing Belle’s iconic golden dress, her hair in the half-up bun that helped bring her look together and part of you wondered if Vision would be dressed as the Beast. You were going to _need_ to see that. You had no idea where Nat was coming up with these ideas but you loved each one more than the last, the Black Widow herself was in front of you dressed as Ginger Spice in what has to be one of the more memorable moments of the 90’s. The tiny Union Jack dress didn’t even cover her crotch, the navy panties peeking out from under the material of her dress that you were pretty sure was actually a vest whilst red platform boots adorned her feet.

You giggled at the complete difference in their outfit choices, Nat revealing so much skin whilst Wanda looked the carbon copy of the iconic Disney princess. Nat arched a brow at you, eyes wandering over your revealing outfit as a smirk played at her lips, “Wow Y/N, who are you trying to impress?”

You blushed at her words, mind racing with thoughts about your soldiers and how they would react; how their eyes would dilate, their jaws clench, how every muscle in their body would tense as they were forced to watch you strut around all night in such attire. You had to blink away the images that conjured of what they would do when you were finally alone, realising that Nat and Wanda were staring at you expectantly.

“I’m not trying to impress anyone: w-who would I be trying to impress?” You stuttered out, trying to hide your evident nerves with a laugh, cheeks burning as a knowing smirk crossed Nat’s lips and Wanda shot you a smile that let you know she knew more than you thought she did.

Hurrying to change the subject, you linked both your arms with theirs and headed out the door, heading towards the elevator and towards the party the floor below. The doors opened and the sound of TLC immediately met your ears and as you entered the room you noticed the numerous inflatable chairs scattered around, glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on every space of wall available. It was as trashy 90’s as you could get.

There were posters of Pulp Fiction, Goodfellas, Forrest Gump and other renowned films of the decade whilst TV stations around the room showed news clips of Bill Clinton’s presidency and Princess Diana’s death. The three of you made your rounds around the room, finding the others quickly and admiring their outfits: Tony was dressed as Austin Powers, Sam was channelling some strong Fresh Prince vibes, Vision was in fact dressed as the Beast to match Wanda (something you found adorable) and Clint was wearing Neo’s iconic black ensemble from The Matrix. All in all, everyone looked amazing but you couldn’t help notice the absence of your boys.

Seeing how your eyes roamed the room for any signs of Steve and Bucky, Tony leaned towards you, murmuring in your ear that they were only twenty minutes out when he last checked and that they had promised to come straight here when they landed. You couldn’t prevent the relieved smile that spread across your lips at the news, at this point you just wanted them back with you, everything else be damned.

Trying to occupy the time until they arrived you asked Wanda and Nat if they wanted to dance to which they hastily agreed. The dancefloor was rather full this time around, unlike the previous parties, and you could only assume that it was because the music was more familiar to those dancing on it. After a few songs, you lost Nat and Wanda in the sea of people – every now and then you’d see a flash of Nat’s read hair or the golden skirt of Wanda’s dress but you didn’t feel like pushing yourself through the mass of people and so you left the dancefloor to stand on the side, watching with a smile as everyone danced the night away.

Leaning against the wall as you watched everyone dance, your eyes kept flittering to the door, waiting for the moment Steve and Bucky would walk in and finally be home. In your distracted state, you never noticed the body creep along to your side until you felt their breath on your neck; jumping in shock, you spun around to face the intruder of your personal space and recognised him as the man you flirted with at the last party in order to make Steve and Bucky jealous. _Boy oh boy did that work._

Giving him an awkward smile, you took a small step away from him to try and regain some of your boundaries and you couldn’t help but grimace when he followed your step away, pressing his body into yours.

“Hey there sexy, I lost you at the last part – glad I found you again,” His tone was smug and his smirk dripped with indecency. There was something about him that just made you feel dirty in all the wrong ways and you wanted to wash yourself of him as soon as you could.

_What was his name again? Chuck? Chad? No, no -  Brad! That was it!_

Before you could open your mouth to kindly reject his advances, he was already speaking: “Want to dance? Pretty sure we have some _unfinished business_ from last time.”

_Ew_ , _not in this life or the next buddy_.

“No thanks, I’m actually waiting for my friends – they’ll be here any minute so-”

“Oh come on, they aren’t going begrudge me a dance – plus it’s kinda obvious what you’re after dressed like _that_.”

Your attempts at keeping this civil went out the window with his words, your brows raising in indignation as your eyes narrowed at the man in front of you. “Excuse me?” You spat out at him.

His hand circled your wrist with a strong grip, harshly pulling you towards the dancefloor but you managed to pull yourself out of his grasp which only served to infuriate him further, “It’s just a dance sexy, why are you being so difficult about it?”

“Because I don’t _want_ to dance with you, now leave me alone.”

A dark look crossed his face at your rejection and a chill ran down your spine, as an Avenger you were used to being attacked by all sorts of creatures but you had a feeling what was about to happen was a whole other kind of attack from a whole other kind of monster.

Your back hit the wall as he roughly shoved you against it, his hand pinning your wrists above your head as shock flooded your system, tears pricking at your eyes as you struggled to free yourself from his iron grip. “Such a fucking slut, teasing me at the party just to fucking vanish and now, now you’re here parading yourself in this fucking get-up and saying no? No sweetheart I know what you really want and I’m going to be nice and oblige,” He snarled in your face, spit flying from his mouth as his hand creeped under your skirt, edging their way closer and closer to your panties as you squirmed under him.

Panic completely took over you, your knee coming up hard between his legs and he released your wrists with a groan. “I said _let go_!” You yelled at his bent over form, tears streaming down your face and the attention of the party firmly on you and Brad.

Out of the corner of your eyes you saw two figures rushing towards you whilst the red of Nat’s hair could be seen pushing her way through the people who stood frozen on the dancefloor. Your eyes, however, remained focus on the man in front of you, too afraid to let yourself let your guard down and turn away from him.

Just as he stood up, absolute rage painting his face as he took a step towards you, two very familiar bodies jumped in front of you and you had never been happier to see them. Nat was at your side a moment later, leading you away from your attacker and out of the party, you weren’t even aware you were shaking until you entered the elevator, your legs giving out as you collapsed to the ground.

Nat was beside you instantly, pulling you into her embrace as your cried into the skin of her neck, as you rubbed her hand up and down your back in a soothing manner, trying to bring you back to the present and away from the dark thoughts filling your mind of what very nearly happened to you. You felt numb as Nat hoisted you from the floor, leading you to your room and sitting you on the bed, wrapping you in her arms as she whispered comforting words to you.

You barely registered the sound of your door opening and the heavy footfalls of Steve and Bucky, only recognising their presence when they were both kneeling before you, concern swimming in their blue eyes as they locked their gaze on you. Bucky’s hand rested reassuringly on your thigh as Steve wiped away the tears that were cascading down your cheeks, you were so focused on your soldiers crotched in front of you that you never noticed Nat sneak out of the room.

“Doll,” Bucky’s voice croaked out timidly, as if he was afraid he’d startle you, “Are you ok?”

You numbly nodded your head, offering them both a watery smile as you tried to reassure them that you were ok: “I’m fine Bucky, I promise. It’s stupid, I don’t know why I’m so shaken by him.”

“It’s not stupid sweetheart,” Steve cut you off, taking on his Captain voice to try to get you to listen to him, “It’s only natural to be upset by this; he’s a fucking monster for what he tried to do to you, I’m just sorry we weren’t there to stop him but you handled it pretty well on your own – nice hit by the way beautiful.”

Steve tried to lighten the mood but you could still see the anger in his eyes at the thought of what Brad was planning on doing. You saw a similar glint in Bucky’s eyes, knowing that he was in a very dark place in his head and slid down from the bed, nestling yourself between their bodies, head buried where the shoulders were pressed against each other and wrapping your arms tightly around them, bringing them in closer to you. They immediately circled your waist with their arms, pulling you into their solid chests as you burrowed your face further into their shoulders.

You felt them press a kiss to either side of your temple, Bucky’s hand rubbing up and down your spine in an attempt to ground you whilst Steve tugged your hair free of their ties, twirling the loose strands around his fingers, knowing how much having your hair played with soothed you. You melted further into them at their actions, your breathing starting to regulate as your thoughts of Brad were overpowered with Steve and Bucky; the feeling of their strong bodies against you, their familiar scents, their relaxing touches - the fact that they were finally home with you.

You pulled away from them, kneeling in front of them, a small smile growing on your face as your gaze flittered between the two sets of gorgeous blue eyes locked on you, filled with concern and undeniable love, and you felt an overwhelming need to just be with them; to forget every single thing that was outside of your bedroom door and focus on nothing but the three of you. Now that your thoughts were no longer on the harrowing events of the party, you were overcome with relief that they were both home, safe and sound with you and you wanted nothing more than to bask in the comfort of your soldiers’ touch.

Your hand cupped at Steve’s face as you entwined your fingers with Bucky’s. “You’re home,” You voice was barely louder than a whisper, raw and vulnerable as your forgotten anxiety for them was remembered. They both seemed to understand what you meant, realising how worried you’d been for them, how terrified that they may have not come home because Bucky brought your hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of it as Steve let out a breathless chuckle, lips curving in a gentle smile.

“We’ll always come home to you Y/N, you know that – nothing could ever keep us away from you,” Steve murmured, pulling you into his chest as his lips softly kissed the crown of your head.

“We’d cross heaven and hell for you darlin’.” The conviction in Bucky’s voice warmed your heart, providing a strange sense of reassurance that not only would they both do the impossible in order to make it home to you, but also provided comfort that the relationship between the three of you would endure whatever it was tested against.

_Maybe it really was time to tell the others…_

You peered up at Bucky from the corner of your eye, still buried in Steve’s chest, and the adoration in his eyes cause a blush to burn your cheeks. Leaning forward, you captured Bucky’s lips with yours in a languid kiss, completely unrushed as your tongue caressed his, burying your hand in the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck as you did. 

Pulling away, Bucky rested his forehead against yours, eyes searching your own for what it is you wanted. There was a different energy between the three of you – this wasn’t like your normal trysts in the bedroom, it was lacking the burning lust that normally fuelled your every move, instead the air between you was heavy with adoration, a different kind of _need_ filling you.

Sex with Bucky and Steve normally left you bruised, thoroughly fucked-out and completely satisfied as you would lay panting and motionless on the bed, unable to move a single muscle. It wasn’t that it was purely physical, you knew they loved you, you could feel it in their gentle caresses as they brought you back down from the euphoria they had propelled you to but the way they were both staring at you now, as if you had the andromeda galaxy captured in your sparkle of your eyes, had you knowing that something _different_ was about to take place between the three of you.

You wanted gentle touches, soft kisses, sweet murmurs whispered in your ear as you called out their names – not their ranks – into the otherwise silent room. You wanted to feel every tender embrace, to bask in the beauty of _them_ and only them. You wanted them to make love to you and for you to make love to them.

“I-,” You cut yourself off, voice raw as if it hadn’t been used in days, trying to figure out how exactly to tell them what you wanted, “I need you: _just_ you.”

Your gaze flickered between Bucky and Steve, relief flooding you as their confusion melted into understanding, a warm yearning visible in their relaxed expressions and you knew you didn’t need to try and find the words that would never truly compare to what you felt, you could simply show them instead.

Moving forward, you cupped Steve’s jaw in your hand, thumb tracing over his cheek as you delicately moulded your lips against his, Steve’s own hands gliding into your hair as you hummed into it his mouth, feeling Bucky move to kneel behind you, littering kisses along the exposed column of your neck as his hands started to roam over your body, content at simply feeling you under his sturdy hands.

You broke the kiss with Steve, head lolling back to rest on Bucky’s shoulder with a blissful sigh at the feeling of his hands reverently wandering your body; fingertips grazing the exposed skin of your thighs, lightly trailing up to your waist, the flimsy material of your skirt trapped under his hands as they travelled north only to cup your breasts through your shirt.

Breathy moans escaped your parted lips as Steve joined Bucky in his delicate assault on your neck, one hand weaving through Steve’s short blond hair as your other buried itself in Bucky’s thick chestnut locks, pressing yourself against his unwavering chest for the support you oh-so-desperately needed to stay upright.

You were hoisted from the ground by Steve, strong arms surrounding you and laying you on the bed, both of them immediately surrounding you. Two sets of hands started to tug at your clothing: Bucky slowing pulling your skirt down your legs, throwing it to the side as Steve pulled each button free on your shirt, gradually revealing your skin to their appreciative gaze. You were soon completely bare beneath them and a flash of vulnerability struck you, arms coming to cross against your chest in attempt to block their view – not that they hadn’t seen you in such a state of undress a thousand times before but the overwhelming sense of love the three of you made this far more intimate then any time before you couldn’t help but feel self-conscious.

Bucky’s hands gingerly wrapped around your wrists, prying your arms away from your chest, his eyes not once leaving yours: “You’re so beautiful babygirl,” he mumbled under his breath, lips curling in a small smile as he spotted the blush that painted your cheeks at his words.

“We’re so lucky to have you doll; never doubt that,” Steve said, voice sincere and his eyes locked on yours, not giving you any room to argue with him.

You bit your bottom lip to try and fight the cheek-splitting smile threatening to take over, sitting up on the bed as your hands started to pull at the combat suits still adorning their bodies; stripping Steve of his navy stealth suit and unbuckling the black leather that stretched across Bucky’s chest until they were both as undressed as you.

They sandwiched you between them, Steve pressed against your back as Bucky was against your front, hands roaming over your bare body as you slung one arm over Steve’s shoulder, pulling him flush against you as you writhed at the feeling of their calloused hands over your skin. Your lips once again found Bucky’s in a passionate kiss, tongues tangling as your free hand tangled itself in his hair, moaning into the embrace as Steve’s hands started to massage your breasts, fingers tugging on your already hardened nipples as his lips peppered kisses on the skin of your neck.

The feeling of their cocks hardening against your thigh sent a surge of need through you, wanting to show them both how much you loved them and to satisfy the desire that was beginning to pool in your core, wetness making itself known between your thighs. Manoeuvring out of the walls of muscle you were currently trapped between and breaking the kiss with Bucky, you kissed down his body to where his hard cock was arching against his stomach, you pumped it in your fist before you licked him from base to tip, revelling in the sharp hiss that escaped him when your tongue twirled around his head, lapping up the precum gathered there.

Not wanting to leave Steve out, your other hand came up to cup his balls, moving up to work your hand up and down his pulsing length, using the precum pooling at his tip as lube and smiling around Bucky’s cock as you heard Steve’s muttered praises nearly being drowned out by the heavy pants and low groans spilling from Bucky’s lips.

Feeling the vein on the underside of Bucky’s cock throbbing as your tongue traced it - a sign he was nearing his end - you released him with a lewd pop, moving to work Steve with your mouth, taking him deep into your throat as you bobbed your head along his aching cock. Steve’s hand cupped your jaw, thumb tracing over your cheek and feeling his heavy cock through the skin as you continued to slowly pump Bucky’s cock, his hips thrusting into your spit-slicked fist.

You pulled away panting when Steve tugged you off of him, a string of saliva and precum connecting you both as you did, Steve letting out a mangled groan as your soft lips left his sensitive cock and Bucky practically whined when your hand released him. Steve pulled you into a hungry kiss, not minding the taste of both him and Bucky that lingered on your lips before he gently pushed you back on the bed, your legs falling apart and your glistening pussy on show to their eager eyes.

They both collapsed next to you, nuzzling your neck and scattering the sensitive skin with a multitude of kisses as they both whispered sweet words into your ear.

“Sweetheart, we love you so much,” Bucky muttered against your skin, littering kisses along your collarbone as he lethargically made his way down your body, paying close attention to your breasts, suckling on your sensitive nipples before descending to your stomach, pressing kisses across your hips as he worshipped you, “So fucking beautiful.”

“You mean the absolute world to us, you know that right?” Steve questioned you, his brow furrowed as his eyes had a resolved determination lighting them; Steve needed you to know he meant the absolute truth, needed you to understand just how much you meant to both of them and you couldn’t help the smile that broke out at the thought.

“Yeah Stevie, I know.” You pulled him down to you in a tender kiss, only breaking it when you gasped at the feeling of Bucky plunging two fingers deep within you, seeking out your g-spot and easily locating it, watching in glee as your face contorted with pleasure, moans and pleas spilling from your lips as his fingers repeatedly worked you closer to the edge, the coil within your core tightening with every pass of his fingers over your special spot.

You barely registered Steve’s dark chuckle or the fact that he moved off the bed and towards the nightstand, far too focused on the pleasure Bucky was providing you, eyes screwed shut as you clawed the sheets beneath you, knuckles turning white with the strength of your grip. Your hips shot up of the bed, rolling in an attempt to pull Bucky’s digits deeper inside you and you nearly cried when his fingers slowed their assault on you, eyes opening to see what was stopping him and you gasped at the sight.

Steve was kneeling beside Bucky, lube in hand as he applied a generous amount to your ass and you moaned at the cold liquid hitting your heated skin. Steve massaged your tight hole before slowly pushing in one lube-coated finger, stretching you out before adding another; you lifted your hips off the bed to give them both more room and you couldn’t stop the wanton cries that escaped you as the both began to thrust their digits into you, preparing you for what was soon to come.

By the time they had deemed you ready, you were a panting mess on the bed, so _so_ close to completion before they pulled away from you, helping you up to your knees on shaky legs and using Bucky for support, his strong arms wrapping around you and pulling you into his chest.

His fingers combed through your hair, pulling it away from your face as he smiled down at you, pressing a chaste kiss against your lips before he lifted your legs over his, your knees straddling his own as his cock pressed against your entrance. You wrapped your arms around Bucky’s shoulders, tangling your hands in his hair as you shared a deep kiss, his own hands landing on your hips to guide you as you lifted yourself up to slowly impale yourself on his cock.

You both groaned at the feeling of being so intimately connected, Bucky pressing his forehead against yours, eyes screwed shut as the feeling of your silken walls around his cock nearly made him cum then and there.

“ _Oh, fuck Bucky_ ,” You breathily moaned out, rolling your hips against his in a dire need for more.

“I got you baby, _fuck_ , so fucking perfect,” Bucky’s hands travelled the skin of your back like he was trying to feel every inch of you before they settled under your knees, lifting you up as if you weighed nothing and settling your legs over his arms until he was holding your full weight by the globes of your ass.

You couldn’t help but throw your head back and groan as Bucky man handled you, the new position pushing him further into you and giving you such a sense of fullness you felt tears prick at the corner of your eyes. Bucky’s lips caressed the skin of your neck, not kissing it but simply ghosting over it as if he was trying to memorise the feel of you, _the taste_ , under his lips and you let out a blissful sigh at the sensual feeling.

Bucky’s hands gripped your ass, spreading your cheeks and you felt Steve’s chest press against your back, his hard cock lubed up and pressing against the ring of muscle his fingers were buried in only moments ago. Steve nibbled on your ear lobe, whispering dirty praises into it as he slowly thrust forward, “You feel so fucking good babygirl, so perfect, fucking made just for us.”

The boys gave you a moment to collect yourself, and if they were being honest, themselves too – the feeling off your tight walls surrounding their already sensitive cocks threatening to make them cum before the show even started. When you were all ready, you wrapped on arm around Bucky’s broad shoulders and the other around Steve’s back, pulling them closer to you as you rolled your hips, all three of you groaning at the feeling.

Taking your silent signal, Steve and Bucky began to gently thrust into you; Bucky’s hands keeping a firm grip on your ass as Steve’s cupped your breasts, rolling your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Bucky kept his forehead pressed against yours, blazing eyes locked on your face, his harsh puffs of breath hitting your face as Steve buried his face in your neck, eyes screwed shut at the feeling of your tight ass surrounding his cock, muttering curses into the sweat-slick skin of your shoulder.

You could feel every thrust in and out of you, every unhurried roll of their hips and every pulse of their cocks. It was completely relaxed; no bruising grips or teeth-marks, no ranks or punishments, no games or contests. It was just the three of you basking in the love you felt for each other and the intensity of it all caused tears to slip from your eyes.

You weren’t going to last long, not with Bucky hitting your g-spot so expertly with every push of his hips into yours, and you knew they weren’t going to last much longer either.

“Fuck doll, you’re killing me, feel so fucking good around my cock,” Bucky choked out, his intense blue eyes locked on yours and you could see the lust and love there enough to make you whimper.

You could feel your orgasm encroaching, your clit throbbing with need to be touched and Steve must have sensed this as his hand crept down your body and circle the engorged nub, finally triggering your release. Your hands clawed at Bucky’s back as your body shook violently, pleasure shooting through every synapse in your body as your orgasm washed over you, threatening to pull you under in the abyss.

Your cunt clamped down on Bucky’s cock and his hips stuttered into yours a few final times before his release coated your walls, cumming with a groan as you milked him of his release. The feeling of you spasming in his arms and the sound of your high-pitched cries threw Steve over the edge too, his cock twitching as he came, hips flush against your ass, muttering curses under his breathe all the while.

When the three of you finally returned from your euphoria, Bucky and Steve tried to pull out of you as delicately as they could, knowing how sore you could be after sex and Steve stumbled into the bathroom as Bucky lowered your aching legs back to the bed. However, you didn’t have long to rest before he was swooping you into his arms again, carrying your dozing form into the bathroom after Steve where the shower was already on and warming up.

The two of them held you up, cleaning you and themselves as you barely managed to stay awake, sleep so desperately trying to take you. Their soft touches and sweet words did nothing to help the matter, feeling so content and at peace that you could have sworn you could have fallen asleep standing up given the chance.

Your eyelids grew unbelievably heavy as they dried you off and your limbs became weighed down as you fought so valiantly to stay conscious. They dressed you in one of their shirts and carried you back to bed, the three of you climbing in and you couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling of the cool sheets caressing you skin, such a contrast to the warm bodies of your super-soldiers cuddling up to you.

You knew then and there what you wanted. You wanted this; Steve and Bucky and everything that a relationship with them entailed, now and forever. And you wanted everyone to know it.

 


	6. The 00's

When you told Bucky and Steve of your desire to bring your relationship out in the open, both were more than eager to go through with it, wanting everyone in the compound – hell, everyone in the world – to know that you were theirs and they were yours. You all decided that the best time for your big reveal would be the next and last party; the atmosphere would be relaxed, you could just walk in together without having to awkwardly make an announcement of your relationship and act like you normally would with each other when no one else was around. When people asked you could easily explain, there wouldn’t be a single spotlight moment for the three of you and that took a lot of the pressure off.

It had been a calm week in the compound and things were better than ever; between the team, between you and the boys, everything just seemed to be falling into the place so well, the divide that was ripping the team apart completely healed and the only thing you wanted now was to be able to be open with your friends, _your family_ , about the love you had for your soldiers. So, when Tony decided that Friday would be the perfect time for the final decades dance you had to try and curve your excitement, biting down on your lip to stifle your squeals of delight, not wanting raise people’s suspicions as to why you were so elated for the party.

Wanting to wear matching outfits, you all thought of something the three of you could go as that would be recognisable, in the end you finally relented as going as Fred, Shaggy, and Daphne. They were some of your favourite films after all and absolute comedic gold; they were one of the first films you had shown the boys at one of your very first movie nights with them and the thought made you smile and just how far you’d come together.

You declined Nat and Wanda’s offer to get ready with them, telling them you’d meet them in the party and getting ready with Steve and Bucky instead – not that they knew that last part. The truth was that since the events of the last party you had hardly left each other’s sides and that included at night, you no longer held onto the fear of being caught by your teammates, much more concerned with being held by your boys.

Zipping up the lilac go-go boots, you cast one last look at yourself in the mirror, the iconic purple dress stopping at the top of your thigh, the tie-front creating a deep-v that showcased your cleavage, green chiffon scarf tied around your neck completing your look. Your turned to Steve and Bucky who were already shamelessly admiring your outfit, eyes lingering on your bare thighs and exposed chest, particularly interested in the scarf and you could feel their minds coming up with _oh so many_ filthy possibilities.

Your thoughts weren’t exactly any better as you took in Steve and Bucky and honestly, sometimes you really hated how they could make something so damn simple seem so sinfully sweet. Steve was wearing a white polo shirt that tested the strength of its seams every time he moved, the material threatened to give at any moment and you wondered if he knew you could actually buy clothes in his size. Paired with a pair of blue denim jeans Steve looked the picture of Fred whereas Bucky was the double of Shaggy, the green t-shirt pulled tight across his chest, the brown corduroy trousers showcasing the tree-trunks he called thighs and you had to fight to stop your mouth watering at the sight of them.

_How the hell did I get so damn lucky?_

Bucky strode towards you, breaking you out of your shameless ogling when he wrapped his arms around your waist, chest pressed against your back as he peppered kisses along the sensitive skin of your neck, your eyes drifting close at the feeling of his soft lips. You jumped when you felt Bucky’s hand coming up to cover your eyes, incapable to see anything but feeling his breath fanning over you; “Relax Doll, me and Stevie have a surprise for you.”

Smelling the mild scent of Steve’s cologne, you could only assume he was now standing in front of you with whatever your surprise was and you couldn’t stop the amused smile that played at your lips as you tried to figure out what exactly they were up too.

“We figured we needed a little something extra to pull our outfits together, so…” Steve trailed off, Bucky’s hand pulling away from your eyes and you blinked, adjusting to the sudden light that hit you. When you saw what Steve was holding, you erupted into a fit of giggles, the boys joining you as you reached out for the Scooby-Doo plushie in Steve’s hands.

Cradling the toy to your chest, you stroked over the fur before thanking them both; “This was very sweet, thank you,” You leaned forward to press your lips against Steve’s to which he eagerly responded, hand burying itself in your hair to deepen the kiss.

“Hey! It’s from both of us you know?” Bucky called from behind you and you could practically hear the pout in his voice causing Steve to smirk into the kiss.

Detaching yourself from Steve, you turned on your heel to face Bucky, who was indeed pouting, lips pursed, arms crossed against his chest as he playfully glared at you and Steve. “Aww baby, I know you did,” You couldn’t help but tease him slightly for his childishness, trailing your hands up his arms before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him down to you and crashing your lips against his.

“Are you sure you guys are ready for this?” You asked them both, pulling away from Bucky and linking your hands through his and Steve’s.

“More than ready, babygirl,” Steve answered assertively, not a glimmer of doubt in his mind as he brought your hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it.

Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist, kissing your temple as he murmured: “Let’s give ‘em hell Kitten.”

You gave them both one last glance, seeing nothing but steely determination in their eyes and nodded, making your way down to the party, your hand still in Steve’s and Bucky’s arm still firmly wrapped around you.

The party was in full swing when you arrived, the dancefloor packed with patrons who already were on the tipsy side. The décor was nothing too different to what you were used to in your regular parties; not much had changed since the noughties but there were still TV’s and computer screens stationed around the room which showcased the highlights of the decade – the launch of Twitter, Facebook, and YouTube, the historic election of Barack Obama as president, Apple debuting the iPod.

You spotted Nat, Tony and Sam at the bar, their costumes once again completely perfect. Nat was dressed in the yellow jumpsuit as The Bride from Kill Bill, Tony was dressed in Justin Timberlake’s iconic denim suit complete with cowboy hat and part of you wondered if Pepper was wearing Britney’s denim dress but the bigger part of you was shocked at the fact that he was (somehow) pulling the look off. But it was Sam that took the prize once again, dressed in André 3000’s green ensemble from his ‘Hey Ya!’ music video complete with a centre-parted bob.

The three of you made your way over to your friends, no once detaching yourself from Steve and Bucky but gripping the Scooby-Doo toy tighter, your nerves starting to bubble under the surface, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the boys as Steve squeezed your hand in reassurance and you knew everything would be ok; not matter what anyone said of it, you would always have Steve and Bucky and that’s all that mattered.

Tony was behind the bar fixing drinks when you approached, his eyes darting to Steve’s hand entwined with yours and Bucky’s that was still gripping your waist before he placed Nat’s drink in front of her, “Natasha dear, we won – Pay up Samuel.”

Natasha and Sam both turned to look at the three of you at Tony’s words, a smirk growing on Nat’s lips as Sam’s face contorted in disbelief. “Oh, come on! Seriously?” Sam muttered to himself, forking out two twenty dollar bills and reluctantly handing them over to Tony and Nat. You, Bucky, and Steve could only watch on in complete confusion, not having the faintest idea what was happening but knowing it somehow involved you.

You all shared a look off bewilderment before Bucky spoke up, “Uh, what?”

“We were betting on how long it would take for you guys to finally get it on,” Nat stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Yeah and I cannot believe you guys finally grew I pair, I’m out forty bucks cause of you!” Sam chimed in, pointing a finger between Steve and Bucky, annoyance lacing his voice but you knew there was no real bite to it. It did, however, cause more bafflement between you, Steve, and Bucky, your jaws practically hitting the floor as he heard of your friends bet.

Noticing your expressions Tony decided to have some mercy on the three of you and explained everything with a sigh; “We just had enough of watching you pine over each other and not doing jackshit about it, so we decided to _push_ you a little in the right direction. No better way to let loose and reveal your undying love then a party, right?”

“Wait, wait – so all these parties were just a set-up?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing right now.

“’Fraid so sweetcheeks,” Tony answered nonchalantly, sipping on his drink without a care in the world.

“You remember the girl that was chatting up Barnes at the first party? Yeah, I told her to go over there,” Nat informed you, watching as your eyes widened to near comic proportions. “There’s nothing like a lil’ jealousy to get things moving.”

“At the last party, you didn’t send Brad over to me, did you?” You asked, voice shaking slightly as you recalled Brad’s unwanted advances, Steve and Bucky stiffening beside you as they also remembered.

Natasha shot-up in her seat, brows furrowed as a steely resolve settled on her face, eyes blazing with anger, “God no, and he’s never coming near you or here ever again, don’t worry.”

“Yeah and even if Romanoff didn’t put the fear of, well, _her_ into him. I had him fired and all his accesses revoked, there’s literally no possible way he can get near you anymore,” Tony informed you all, watching as the three of you relaxed at the news.

“I still don’t understand how you found out we loved Y/N, the only people me and Buck told were each other.”

Steve’s statement was met with the incredulous stares of Nat, Tony, and Sam before Sam jumped from his seat, suddenly very animated as months of frustration came to light. “How we found out? _How we found out!?_ Are you kidding me right now? Jesus Christ, you’re all about as subtle as a marching band – you may as well have walked around with hearts floating around your heads. Do you have any idea how annoying it was to watch you pine after each other and not do a single thing about it?”

Bucky opened his mouth to interject but Sam wasn’t having any of it, apparently needing to get this off his chest, “ _Fuck me_ , and then there was that time when Y/N stopped hanging out with the pair of you – my God it was as if she had died the way you carried on. You got that you still lived with her, right? Like she was literally in the same building as you _the whole time_? You may as well of had a violin quartet follow you around and play the worlds saddest songs, dear fucking god.”  

Sam collapsed back on his chair, head resting on the bar, as he kept angrily muttering to himself, seemingly exhausted after his explanation to Steve and Bucky about how obvious they had been about their feelings for you and the three of you could only stand there as if you were being told off by your mother, faces burning hot with embarrassment. 

“Honestly, it was kind of a public service getting you guys together, I don’t know how long the rest of the team would have survived if we didn’t.”

You had no reply for Tony and neither did Steve and Bucky, the three of you standing their processing everything that had been said to you before you began to giggle, trying but failing to stifle them as they turned into belly-clutching laughter, tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

You had been so concerned with what your friends - with what your family would think about you loving two men that it completely escaped your attention that they knew you better than you knew yourself sometimes. They had seen you at your very worst and very best and they loved you regardless. Of course they were going to accept your relationship, they accepted every single part of you and there would be no acceptation with this. You had been so foolish as to think they wouldn’t, that you wasted so much time trying to hide and being so scared about what they would think when you could have been walking around, clear as day, with Bucky and Steve by your side, and not one of them would have had anything bad to say. If you were happy, they would be too - that’s how families worked.

Steve and Bucky eventually joined in with your laughter, the sound too contagious to fight and soon Nat, Sam, and Tony were all cackling too. Your raucous mirth drew the attention of some onlookers who shot you all strange glances but you paid them no mind. You all were finally able to calm yourselves, laughter dying down as you dried the tears that had leaked onto your cheeks, panting harshly as you caught your breath. You moved to sit at one of the bar stools, Steve and Bucky following you to sit beside you as Tony went about making the three of you drinks.

“I can’t believe you threw six parties just to try and get us together,” You muttered as Tony placed your drink in front of you.

Tony shrugged, acting as if it was nothing in typical Tony Stark fashion; “It was worth it – that is assuming you are actually together…”

“We are,” Steve didn’t hesitate in answering.

“Definitely together,” Bucky added and you could only bit down on your bottom lip as you tried to fight the rising heat in your cheeks.

You saw the smirk that pulled at Tony’s lips but, thankfully, he didn’t say anything more and the conversation finally shifted onto something other than your relationship. The night went on and so did the party, the other Avengers coming over, sharing their congratulations and relief at the fact that you, Steve, and Bucky were finally together. It was a perfect night, better than any of the parties that came before it because you could finally be with Steve and Bucky – you wanted to snuggle? Then you could. Wanted to share a kiss? There was nothing stopping you.

Towards the end of the night you found yourself cornered by Nat and Wanda who were eagerly trying to pull information from you concerning your relationship but you weren’t paying them an ounce of attention, far too focused on your boys chatting with Sam and Clint on the other side of the room.

“Look at her, she can’t take her eyes off them,” Nat not-so-discreetly whispered to Wanda who giggled in response.

“She’s not listening to a word we’re saying, how rude.”

“Too busy thinking about getting fuc-”

“I can hear you, you know,” You cut Nat off, give them both a pointed look.

“Wow, never would have known,” Nat’s tone was laced with sarcasm and you couldn’t help but light-heartedly roll your eyes at her. “ _So_ ,” She drew the word out and you knew exactly what she was going to ask you, “what’s it like being in bed with two super soldiers?”

Your eyes flashed between Nat and Wanda, the pair of them looking back at you with unadulterated glee at the prospect of getting all the gossip out of you. “I am not talking about my sex life, no chance,” You tried to sound stern but the bright smile on your face gave you away.

“Come on, Y/N! We’re your best friends, we deserve this, you’ve kept us in the dark so long. That’s just not what friends do,” Wanda exclaimed, attempting to sound hurt but failing miserably. They both knew you were going to spill the juicy beans to them and so did you.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll tell you!” Your friends practically squealed with delight as you relented, “It’s just, so incredible, you know? I have no idea how to word it but they’re just so in sync with each other, it’s _mind-blowing_.”

The girls let out a high-pitched scream, dancing on the spot as they fangirled in front of you and you couldn’t fight the grin that broke out as you thought about your soldiers and what they were capable of.

“What about the rest of it, is everything what you thought it would be?”

Your eyes darted once more to the boys at Nat’s question before you started to pick at the fur on your plushie, a soft smile playing at your lips as your mind raced with every memory you had with you and the boys; every date, every ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’, every ‘I love you’ shared, every moment spent together. You knew in your heart of hearts that what you had with Steve and Bucky was it for you, there was nothing else.

“It’s so much more, I just – I love them both so much, I didn’t think this would ever be possible but now that it’s happening I know for I fact I can’t ever go back. This is more than I ever could have hoped for and I have no idea how I ever got so lucky but I sure as hell am not letting either of them go again.”

You quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in your eyes, shaking your head as you let out a chuckle when Wanda and Nat both wrapped their arms around you in a tight hug, “We’re so happy for you Y/N.”

“Yeah, now we don’t have to watch you mope around the place ‘cause you aren’t getting dicked down.” You could always trust Natasha to lighten the mood.

Your girl-talk was interrupted by Tony, offering you to fix you a drink and looping his arm through yours to lead you towards the bar, “So I wanted to ask you something and feel free to tell me to but out if I’m over-stepping here.”

You arched a brow at the man but nodded your head, silently telling him to continue, “Well, I figured that none of your living quarters were designed to fit three people and FRIDAY tells me that you’ve all been holed up in your room for the past few weeks so I was wondering if you wanted a whole new floor that would be better designed to fit three. I can have it done in a week once you give me the ok?”

If anyone ever tried to tell you Tony Stark was self-centred you were going to punch them square out.

You moved towards him, dropping the plushie on the bar and wrapping your arms around him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug which he reluctantly returned before easing into your touch, “I’m taking this as a yes?”

“I mean – I’d have to ask Steve and Bucky but I’m sure they’d be on board,” You spoke into Tony’s denim-clad chest and you felt him hum in affirmation, pressing a chaste kiss to the crown of your head, “Tony? Thank you. _For everything_. I have no idea how to repay you.”

“Just make the most of it, kiddo. All I want is for the three of you to be happy; if anyone deserves that, it’s you guys.” Every now and then Tony Stark would let down his armour, all of his armour, and you could see the real man underneath – the true hero that Iron Man could never compare too and you owed him everything.

Tony looked over your shoulder and a smirk grew on his face as he shot you a wink to your confusion, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

You jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, Steve’s head resting on your shoulder littering your neck with kisses as Bucky appeared before you, a sinful smirk tugging at his lips that caused your stomach to flip, “Come dance with us kitten?”

You nodded at Bucky’s request, letting him take your hand and lead you to the dancefloor, Steve still pressed against your back as you went. The was starting to change as you approached the others already dancing and you gasped when you heard the familiar opening to one of your favourites, ‘I’m a Slave 4 U’ blasting through the speakers in the room and part of you wondered if this was Tony’s doing too.

Your body started to move of its own accord, pulling Bucky flush against your front by his belt causing a sharp gasp to fall from his lips as you started to grind back onto Steve, his hands tightening their grip on you as you felt his cock start to harden in his jeans. Bucky’s thigh slotted between your open legs, your crotch grinding with every roll of your hips and you started to palm at Bucky’s length, throwing your other arm over Steve’s shoulder to pull him closer to you. With Bucky and Steve’s bulky forms both surrounding you no one could actual see what you were doing on the dancefloor but it sure as hell wouldn’t take a genius to figure it out.

Steve’s lips lightly trailed from your collarbone to your jaw and you tilted your head back to give him more access, his hand sneaking up your torso to gently squeeze at your breasts. Bucky leaned forward, pressing his forehead against yours as he whispered the filthiest promises into your ear, his normally steel-blue eyes blown black with desire.

“You like this kitten? Like rubbing that wet little pussy on my thigh whilst everyone watches? Fuck babygirl, you’re _soaked_ , I can feel every inch of you through my trousers,” You whimpered at Bucky’s words, winding your fingers through his chestnut locks and giving them a gentle tug, “Do you want us to fuck you right here baby, let everyone know just who you belong to. Let every single one of them know just how well you take mine and Stevie’s big cocks. Oh fuck, you’d love that wouldn’t you? _Dirty little girl_.”

You were practically shaking in their arms and when Bucky growled out that last sentence you knew you couldn’t take it anymore, “Fuck, take me to bed. Please, please sergeant! I wanna go to bed, please!”

Your panties were clinging to your cunt with your wetness, hardened nipples poking through the thin material of your dress - you needed to be fucked. “I don’t know kitten, why don’t you ask Captain.”

“Steve – _Captain_ – please, please fuck me. Need you both so bad.”

Steve groaned into your neck, harshly jutting his hips into your ass so you could feel he was as desperate for you as you were for him. “Yeah Princess, don’t worry we’ll take good care of you,” Steve’s voice was gravely with desire and you could have sworn you could cum from the sound alone.

The boys pulled you across the room towards the elevator, their pace increasing as their desperation did before Bucky muttered ‘fuck it’ under his breath, hoisting you over his shoulder as you let out a small squeak when he began to sprint, Steve hot on his tail. The doors to the elevator opened and you stumbled inside, the doors closing as you heard Natasha yell out a sing-song ‘Goodbye’ before Bucky set you on your feet, pushing you against the wall and crashing his lips against yours.  

Bucky pinned your hands above your head, forcing his thick thigh between your legs, your dress riding up over your hips and exposing your lace-covered core to the strong muscle beneath you. Steve was reclined on the wall next to you, the picture of nonchalance as he crossed his ridiculously huge arms across his chest, staring down at you with a raised brow and quirked lip. “Aw Princess, you getting a lil’ frustrated over there?” Steve mocked you with a pout, sea-blue eyes twinkling with amusement as you whined against the assault Bucky was currently doing on your exposed neck.

Before you could retort, the elevator pinged and you were at your floor, Bucky and Steve wasting no time in hauling you towards your room and dropping you on the bed with a bounce. Your tongue darted out to wet your lips as you watched them both shed their clothes, mouth watering as more glorious skin was revealed to you, thoroughly enjoying the show they were unknowingly putting on for you.

Once they were completely free from their clothes, they turned to you, sinful smirks darkening their faces making them look positively sinister, sending a shiver of anticipation down your spine. Stalking towards you, Bucky pounced on you first, lifting you up and straddling you on his lap as Steve crept up behind you, kneeling on the bed as his nimble fingers found the tie of your dress, quickly pulling the bow free and sharply exhaling as the flimsy fabric fell away from your body, leaving you in nothing but your lingerie.

Throwing the dress aside, Steve’s hands wandered up to your lace covered breasts and up towards your neck, slowly unravelling the green scarf from around your throat, smirking as you released a shuddering breath at the feeling of the soft material dragging across your flesh. “Are you gonna be a good girl for us, Princess?” Steve murmured into the skin of your shoulder, lips caressing your skin with every word he spoke.

Whimpering, you rolled your hips against Bucky’s thigh at Steve’s words, craving friction against your throbbing clit and Bucky’s hands shot out to clutch your hips with an iron grip. “Fuck Stevie, she’s _soaking_ ,” Bucky groaned out, his hands helping to guide you forward and back on his thigh, clenching the muscles to add to the unbelievable feeling.

“Oh fuck, I’ll be good, I promise!” You moaned at the stimulation your sensitive nub was receiving, spreading your legs wider as you pushed down harder on the thick muscle beneath you, throwing your head back on Steve’s shoulder and pressing your lips against his, tongues tangling in a passionate kiss.

Steve’s hands travelled to the back of your bra, skilfully undoing the clasp and throwing the garment to the side, your bare breasts free from their constraint and bouncing with every thrust of your hips. Your cunt clenched as your orgasm built within you, the pressure in your stomach building until you were frantically swiping your dripping pussy over the coarse hairs on Bucky’s thigh and when the material of your panties was suddenly ripped away from you by his hand you knew you were done for, hips stuttering as you cried out into Steve’s mouth, your release soaking Bucky’s leg but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

You collapsed onto the bed in a panting mess, a dopey smile on your face as your euphoria rushed through every nerve in your body. Steve got to work ridding you of the boots that were still on your feet, kissing each calf as they were freed from the shiny plastic, Bucky lightly trailing his fingers up and down your arm to bring you back from your high.

Steve joined you on the bed, laying on your other side and it was then that you noticed both Steve and Bucky’s very prominent erections straining against their stomachs, swollen head’s an angry red and already leaking pre-cum. The sight alone caused your arousal to return ten-fold, your body seemingly forgetting about the orgasm it just had.

Both attacked your body with kisses, tongues and teeth leaving marks on all the skin they could reach before Bucky pulled away, “Tell us what you want Kitten.”

He sounded as breathless as you felt and you bit your lip as you shot him a coy smile – you wanted to try something new tonight. You crawled on top of Bucky, leaning over him as you spoke, “I want you and Captain to fuck my pussy, Sarge.”

“Ok babygirl, who’d you want first?” Bucky asked, clearly not understanding what you meant and you had to stifle a giggle at his cluelessness. It was nearly _innocent_.

“No Sergeant, I want you _both_ to fuck me - please?” You watched as the penny started to drop for the both of them, incredulous looks painting itself across their faces, “Need you both to fill me up so good, make me yours, only yours – please Sarge?” You mouthed at Bucky’s jaw, feeling the God of a man shudder beneath you.

“Fuck, _fuck_ -  ok Kitten, whatever you want, babygirl.”

You turned to face Steve, his jaw locked so tight you were scared it would break under the pressure, his eyes so black they nearly looked demonic, “Please Captain?”

“Buck, get the lube,” Was his only response and you knew you had him in the palm of your hand – there really was nothing these boys wouldn’t do for you.

Bucky scrambled towards the bedside table, pulling out the lube and hastily throwing the bottle to Steve who quickly squirted some onto his hand, generously coating his length before Bucky did the same. Laying down amongst the pillows, Bucky settled down before you moved to straddle him, your back facing him as you sank down onto his length, even with the lube and your wetness it was still a stretch – your soldiers were both well-endowed, that was no secret to you.

The sight of your ass was too much for Bucky to be able to ignore and before you could even realise, Bucky’s hand was cutting through the air before giving a resounding smack to the globe of flesh causing you to inadvertently bounce on his cock, the both of you groaning at the feeling. You shifted your legs, hooking them over Bucky’s parted ones as you rested against his chest, tilting your head to the side to give him access to your neck and shoulder.

Steve moved to kneel between your parted legs and Bucky hooked his arms under your knees, spreading them further apart and pulling them up to your chest. Leaning forward, Steve gave you a quick kiss before murmuring against your lips, “Tell me if I hurt you Princess.”  

You nodded your consent; eager to have them both filling you up in the most intimate way, to have them both fucking into your cunt, to have them both fill you with their cum. Steve pressed the head of his cock against your entrance, pushing down on Bucky’s length that was already buried inside you, giving himself enough room to push inside you slowly.

The feeling was unlike anything you had ever experienced, eyes rolling into the back of your head as Steve’s girth nestled beside Bucky’s in your hot, wet pussy. Normally, either of the boys left you feeling rather _snug_ , but now, with both of them filling you to the hilt, the thickness of both their cocks hitting every damn spot you had was enough to have you seeing stars and they hadn’t even started moving yet.

Bucky’s grip was bruising on your legs, his abs tightening beneath you as you tried to compose himself and Steve was no better, tendons tightening on his neck as his face flushed red with the strength it took to reel himself in and stop himself from fucking you into the mattress right then and there.

“Fuck Princess, s-so _fucking_ tight,” Steve ground out, Bucky grunting in agreement.

“Pl- _oh god_ \- Please fucking move,” You moaned wantonly, certain that if neither of them did anything soon than you would melt into a puddle of unresolved desire on the bed.

Steve was the first to move, subtly thrusting his hips into yours, testing the waters. When the three of you groaned at the feeling, pleasure shooting through every cell of your body, the boys started to gain a rhythm – Steve driving his hips forward as Bucky fucked up into you. Your hands wrapped around Steve’s broad shoulders, head thrown back onto the pillow beneath you as you arched your back to try and pull them deeper inside you, needing more, digging your nails into Steve’s back and leaving angry red marks in your wake.

“Faster, _please_ fuck me faster,” You could barely speak, the words escaping you on a breath but you knew they had heard, Steve groaning as Bucky’s grip on you tightened further before they followed through with your request, rocking their hips into yours harder and faster. The headboard banging against the wall with their increased efforts was nearly drowned out by your high-pitched cries, the animalistic growls coming from Bucky mixing with the deep grunts and groans that Steve emitted.

Your second orgasm seemed to build quicker, whether it was because you were still sensitive from your first or because your pleasure seemed to be heightened like no other climax before you with the feeling of two cocks hitting every sweet spot you had, making your head spin with every roll of their hips into you, you didn’t know and you sure as hell didn’t care – far too focused on the incredible sparks within you that seemed to set every synapse you had alight.

Steve’s mouth descended on your breast, suckling at the nipple before nipping at the hardened bud, jolting when he felt your cunt clench around him in response. Leaning back, filthy praises began to spew from his sinful lips which only served to propel you closer to the edge, “God, such a good little slut, aren’t you Princess? Just fucking dying to take her soldiers cocks into that tight little pussy and milk ‘em dry, aren’t ya dollface?”

The coil in your stomach began to tighten, the muscles in your legs and abdomen starting to shake as they tensed and Bucky’s hand danced down the skin of your thigh towards your glistening core, coating his fingers in your wetness as he circled your clit with the cold digits of his metal hand. You writhed under his ministrations as Steve’s words washed over you, “You gonna cum for us doll? You gonna fucking scream and let every fucking person here know who’s making you feel so good? _Oh god_ , come on Princess, fucking cum for us – _show ‘em who you belong to_.”

That was all you needed to finally let go, the most powerful orgasm of your life rushing through you, mouth falling open in a silent scream as your brain struggled to process the euphoria flooding it, body spasming, nails raking down Steve’s back as you bucked your hips into theirs to try and prolong your high.

Your release was all the motivation Steve and Bucky needed to succumb to their own orgasms; Bucky biting down on your shoulder as he snarled, his hips snapping up to yours a few final times as his cum coated your walls, the feeling yours and Bucky’s cum coating his cock too much for Steve as his cock erupted into your twitching pussy with a shout, his hips stuttering into yours a few final times as he came down from his high.

With a groan, Steve slowly pulled his length out of your core, careful not to hurt you as he collapsed onto the bed. Bucky helped you to separate yourself from him, your legs feeling boneless and completely useless to you as he laid you down on the bed beside Steve, joining you seconds later.

Every inch of you had a pleasant ache and you could feel your mixed releases coating your thighs and leaking from your still-pulsing pussy, you definitely would be in need of a shower before you passed out tonight, the stickiness between your legs more noticeable than ever before.

“You fucking squirted,” Steve sounded beside you, his voice groggy as if he’d just woken up from a seventy year nap. You turned your head towards him, actions still languid, you didn’t have the energy to show your mortification, your cheeks flushing the only reaction you could afford.

Steve let out a chuckle, the sound bleary as Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing a kiss under your ear as he murmured into it; “It was _very_ hot Kitten – we’ll be making you do that again, don’t worry.”

Deciding you needed a shower before sleep claimed you, you shot Steve your best puppy-dog eyes that you knew made him melt and asked him to help you, to which he of course agreed. As Steve carried you towards the bathroom, Bucky set about changing the sheets and cleaning up the mess the three of you made; sometimes their stamina really was a god-send because you were in no shape to be standing, never mind changing the sheets and showering by yourself.

You showered quickly, propped against the wall as Steve dragged the soapy sponge across your blissfully bruised skin, washing away all evidence of your previous activities from between your legs. When Steve was just finished washing the suds off your body, Bucky stepped into the shower, the both of them swapping positions so that you were cuddled into Bucky’s chest whilst Steve washed himself under the spray of water.

“That was incredible babygirl,” Bucky pressed a kiss to your temple, hands gliding up and down your back as if he was trying to feel every inch of you, as if he hadn’t just done exactly that.

When Steve was done, Bucky went under the water, quickly washing himself as you leaned back against Steve, fatigue starting set in your limbs, making them feel heavy and your bed was calling out for you to join it once again.

“We love you Y/N. More than anything in this world, don’t know what we’d do without you doll,” Steve stated as if it were one of the most obvious truths of the universe – two plus two equals four, the biggest planet in our solar system is Jupiter, and Steve and Bucky love you more than anything in this world of the next.

Steve’s sweet words reminded you of what Tony had offered the three of you and you knew you wanted, now more than ever, to ask them if they wanted to live together. Exiting the shower, Steve and Bucky both towelled you off, sharing gentle kisses with you as they did before they slipped one of their shirts over your head and carried you back to bed.

The fresh sheets were a welcome blessing, the cool cotton easing the prominent ache in your muscles as you relaxed into the mattress, Steve and Bucky moving to snuggle into either side of you. Your legs became a tangled mess, Steve playing with a strand of your hair as Bucky drew senseless patterns on the skin of your arm.

“You know, Tony offered to give us our own floor if you wanted to…” Your voice was barely above a whisper but you knew they had both heard you, the pair of them stopping their actions as silence overcame the room.

“Like, we’d be officially living together kind of thing?” Bucky questioned, uncertainty lacing his voice.

“Yeah - only if you both want to of course,” You hastily added, doubt beginning to set in your mind.

_Maybe they thought it was too soon…_

Steve broke your train of thought by pressing a loving kiss to your lips, “I’d love to live together Beautiful.”

“Getting to wake up to you every morning? I’m in,” Bucky chimed in and you felt tears start to form in the corners of your eyes. You never in a million years thought this would be a possibility, but here you were, wrapped up in the arms of the two men you loved most in the world planning your future together.

You fell asleep that night with a smile etched onto your face, their murmurs of ‘I love you’ the last thing you remembered hearing and you intelligibly mumbled ‘I love you too’ before falling into a deep slumber.

The sunlight streaming through the windows woke you the next morning, for once you were the first one awake and you took advantage of the rare opportunity, shamelessly taking in the sight of Steve and Bucky’s sleeping forms beside you, Bucky’s hair fanned out on the pillow around him as he let out soft snores, Steve’s face buried in his pillow, a slight pool of drool evident next to his open lips.

You smiled softly at the sight, it was rare for either of them to look so carefree, normally weighed down by some thing or other – Captain America held the responsibility of the Avengers themselves, a task he didn’t take lightly, he was their fearless leader and he did whatever he needed to even when it was the hard call and the Winter Soldier carried more ghosts than you would ever know, the guilt still ate away at him and you doubted it would ever stop, he would be forever haunted by a past that wasn’t his choice.

You would never be able to help Captain America or the Winter Soldier, but Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes? You’d carry every single one of their problems if it meant just one more peaceful night for the both of them.

You admired their sleeping forms as you made plans in your head for the day; you’d have to tell Tony you accepted his offer and start to shop for furnishings, maybe a trip to ikea was on the cards.

_That’s sure to be eventful._

Your thoughts were cut short by Steve and Bucky both moving towards you, Bucky burying his face in your neck, soft breaths tickling your neck as Steve moved down to use your chest as a pillow, his arms tightly wrapping around your waist.

This was definitely something you could get used to. And now you could.


End file.
